


Screaming in the Dark

by freedomatsea



Series: dirty paws [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, plot divergence, werewolf!killian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones is a werewolf seeking revenge against the hunter that murdered his mate, but Emma Swan stands in his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we have it Screaming in the Dark, the prequel to the one-shot Claw Your Skin. This has to be probably the hardest fic I've ever written, so I apologize if this first chapter is rough. There's a lot of stuff to explain and get out there and the only way to write it, that I know, is more in line with how someone writes a screenplay. So I hope you understand, feel free to ask questions!

_Killian's shoulders were pitched forward as he pushed open the door of the tavern, his pack hot on his heels as they made their way in and sought out their usual table. The tavern was quiet, but only because they'd arrived. A hush always fell around the establishment, attention turned towards the menacing group of men that filled the room with their presence. Every week, like clockwork, they came - drinking and playing to their hearts' content and finding the women who were all too willing to lay with the wolves for a night._

_Unlike other packs around the kingdom, they didn't conceal what they were. They embraced it. Even their appearances and mannerism had taken on that of the wolf._

_"I see my favorite men have come back around."_

_Killian lifted his gaze from his rum, a smirk forming on his lips as he set his sights on Milah. "_ Men _?" He questioned, feigning injury at her words. "Here I was thinking you had a favorite_ man _." He reached out and caught a hold of her arm, tugging her down onto the bench beside him._

_Milah gave him a cool smile, one that didn't carry to her gaze. "You did mark me after all." She slid her hand slowly over his thigh, leaning in close so their lips were almost touching._

_His eyes narrowed, flickering to her lips. "And that means your_ mine _." He caught her lips, but she pulled away, causing a low growl to rise up in the back of his throat._

 _"Only if you take me_ away  _from here." She said, pulling away from his powerful arm that was curled around her waist possessively. "Let me join your pack. Take me away from this life. Away from_  that _man."_

 _Killian tensed, reaching for his mug of rum and downing it, masking the glint of anger in his eyes. "We discussed this. You have a_ son  _who is too young to travel with us."_

 _"We also," She danced her fingers over the deep v neckline of his shirt, brushing her fingers over his dark curly hair, "_ discussed _, that we could come back for him." Milah rested her chin on his shoulder, her breath dancing over his year. "Come on_ Killian _."_

_Killian glared at her out of the corner of his eyes, "We leave tomorrow. Be ready to go." He said lowly, brushing her away and grabbing his mug again. He knew the game she was playing at; she'd played it with him since the very first day that they met. She knew how to get what she wanted and for the most part, he was fine with it. Most days, she made him happy. But the thought of abandoning her son left a foul taste on his tongue._

_He wanted the family unit – a pack of his own. He'd marked her as his and he'd sworn to her that he was completely hers. But there were times where he doubted just how serious she was about the mark; when her gaze drifted to other men in his pack and she seemed less interested in him when he came back into town._

_But he was_ happy _. Why wouldn't he be happy?_

* * *

The streak of black came out of nowhere. She slammed on her breaks as quickly as she could, but it came a second too late. The animal cried out loudly as the cruiser hit it stumbling a few more steps before collapsing against the hard ground.

Emma got out of the car as quickly as possible, moving cautiously towards the injured animal. It looked like some sort of dog; thick black hair, now slick with the shine of red blood. But at the same time it was almost  _too_  big to be a dog. She watched as it struggled to get back onto its feet, trying in earnest, it seemed, to avoid her.

"Hey there," She held her hand out as she approached; trying to tell the animal that she was harmless. If it was someone's pet she was going to have to take it to the shelter and get it checked out. But that meant getting it into the cruiser and with the way it –  _he_ , she was certain it was male – was trying to edge away from her, she didn't think she was going to have any luck.

"Come here boy," Emma inhaled sharply as the dog turned around to face her, unbelievably blue eyes meeting hers. "I'm not going to hurt you." She stepped closer and the dog bowed its head, as if to say he wasn't going to harm her either.

Honestly, she had no idea if this was someone's pet or if this was her first night in Storybrooke all over again and she'd hit some wild animal. She held her hand out, smiling in relief as the dog sniffed at her hand, licking at her fingers. "Come here, I won't hurt you." Emma said again, brushing her fingers over his head, scratching gently behind at his ear.

The dog moved closer, raising his muzzle to sniff at her hand again - those blue eyes on her as he moved closer. It was almost trance like, that was the only thing Emma could akin it to. She wasn't entirely certain if that look was telling her that she was his prey or if it was a look of uncertainty.

"That's a good boy," She slowly stood up, trying to get him to follow her to the cruiser. He was limping with every step and from the way that he was panting she had a feeling that he had a few broken ribs as well. "Let's get you to the shelter," Emma said, patting her leg as she moved around to open the cruiser door. "I don't want to have to pick you up, come here." The dog started to edge away, wary of the vehicle that had hurt him.

"Come here boy." She urged, her brows knitting together as he started to back up. "Come here. I have food." Emma said, shifting the tone of her voice, having seen plenty of people with their dogs in dog parks, using that same engaging tone to get their dog to come to them.

Emma leaned into the cruiser, grabbing the wrapper from her grilled cheese from Granny's, turning back around to offer it to the dog. "Here…" She trailed off, finding the space where the dog had been standing empty. She moved around the car, looking out towards the line of trees. There was nothing. No sign of anything moving through the forest, trying to get away from her. It was absolutely silent.

* * *

"You look like shit." Ruby teased as she sat the bandaging down on the foot of the bed, a wolfish grin plastered to her lips as she met his gaze. "Did you get hit by a car or something?"

"You're  _hilarious_." Killian scoffed, reaching out for the bandaging, wincing at the pain that streaked through his chest as he moved. He pressed his hand against his ribs, as if it would ease the ache that had set in there. "Perhaps you should try getting hit by one of those… whatever it was."

"Car," She repeated slower this time, her gaze falling to his trembling hands as he wound the bandaging around his bruise blackened skin. "You really should have let me bring Victor over to take care of those."

A low growl rose up in the back of his throat, " _No_." He ripped the excess bandaging off and threw it across the room, glaring at her. "Fetch."

Ruby rolled her eyes as she got up off the bed, moving over to retrieve the discarded bandages. "Just because you got hit by a  _car_  doesn't give you the right to act like an asshole."

"I do believe that you, my  _darling_  sister, have been away from my company for far too long. You've forgotten my finest qualities." He smirked, though there was no humor in his gaze as he slowly lowered himself back onto the mattress.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Oh, I haven't forgotten what an ass you are." She tossed the bandages back at him, "Wrap your arm." She nodded towards the gash on his mid-forearm, her brows creasing together. "That car got you good."

Killian's gaze lifted to hers, ignoring the injury that she'd pointed out. "I want to know who it was in the car."

"Well, what did they look like?"

A wistful smile curved his lips, "Straight golden hair… kind green eyes." He looked away so Ruby couldn't see the look on his face. He may have gotten hit by a car, but he wasn't over how the woman had  _looked_  at him."

"Sounds like Emma Swan to me. Why do you want to know?" Ruby's hands went to her hips and she stared down at him. "If you're going to do something that's going to ruin this city, I'm going to get Victor bring restraints."

" _Kinky_." Killian retorted. This time it was his turn to roll his eyes. "I've got enough to deal with with my  _actual_  revenge. I have no interest in engaging with that woman." Though her name danced around in his thoughts, making him question whatever the hell last night was.

"Are you  _serious_?" Ruby narrowed her eyes at him, her shoulders pitching forward. "If you keep this up, I'm going to get him to sedate you."

"You're the one who offered your  _charming_  Inn for my use." Killian reminded her, tapping the side of his nose. "I think you've missed your pack Ruby. You wanted my presence around again."

"I  _offered_  you the Inn because I know full well what you're in town for, Killian. And you know what? That blond, the one who hit you last night, she'll haul your ass off to jail if you pull some shitty stunt."

Killian gave her a droll look, "I  _simply_  desired to know who the woman was. Why do you think I have some nefarious plan up my sleeve?"

"Because I know  _you_." She crossed her arms across her chest. "You've been seeking revenge for how long now? I don't put it past you to try to get revenge on Emma for last night."

"You don't really  _know_  me then." He said, looking away from her. "I only intend to kill  _him_ ; I have no interest in harming anyone else. That would go against all of my efforts."

"I know the look in your eyes Killian." Ruby said, her voice softening, shaking her head.

He stiffened, his eyes snapping towards the window. "You should go. I need to rest." He could hear  _something_. But he didn't know what. A steady beat. Like a heart, echoing in his head.

"Are you sure you don't want Victor to come by and check you out?" Ruby questioned, slowly moving towards the door, "He won't tell anyone that you're here."

"No." He gritted. "I've been through far worse than this, Ruby." Killian said distantly, his eyes still on the window. "I'll survive. I always survive." Even while everyone after everyone else had gone away. He still managed to survive. For the sole purpose of revenge.

Killian waited until he heard that she was further down the hallway, heading for the staircase. He didn't need her worrying about him; he could take care of himself. The only reason he was here in the first place was because she took pity on him when she found him limping down the road. He could take care of himself. He didn't need _anyone_.

Ignoring the pain in his chest, he pushed himself out of bed, moving towards the window. He pulled the curtain aside, looking down at the street below. Just as he assumed, there  _she_ was – the blond from last night. His eyes narrowed, focusing on her.  _Emma_. There was something about the way she moved… the way her lips curved as she laughed along with the man in plaid standing in front of her.

 _This_  had never happened before.

Killian pulled away from the window, skulking back to the bed with unsteady steps. He couldn't let himself get distracted. He had worked too hard to get to this town, to simple throw it all away because of a woman.  _Revenge_. That was what he was focused on.

Not  _Emma_.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight the prey is sought out. A sheep among a flock of many. Enough to draw the darkest back into the light.

Emma could feel the hairs on the back of her neck prickle, standing on end. Her heart gave a strange flutter and she pushed the sudden flush at her cheeks aside. It was the whiskey. _Clearly_. She glanced behind her shoulder as she circled the pool table. The feeling taking over was distinct – she was being watched. She knew the feeling all too well. Back in Boston she spent Friday nights playing pool in the bar down the street from her apartment. Distinctly aware that men had their eyes on her and if they attempted some untoward advance, she knew how to handle it.

“You okay Emma?”

That pulled her back into reality and she whirled around quickly, facing Ruby. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She shrugged her shoulders, grabbing her shot of whiskey that was perched on the side of the table, knocking it back with one swift gulp.

Ruby laughed, her brows shooting upwards. “Whatever you say.” She gave Emma a once over, her eyes narrowing slightly and Emma picked up on it.

“What was that look for?”

“I don’t…” Ruby trailed off, looking over Emma’s shoulder. “Killian! What are you doing here?”

Emma turned around, inhaling sharply at just how close the dark haired man was. She had just been looking over her shoulder not ten seconds ago and she hadn’t seen _him_. Her senses flared as she looked up at him. Icy blue eyes, set below black eyebrows, met her gaze.

She’d seen eyes like that before. She knew she had.

“I-…” Emma flustered, her heart pounding in her ears as she looked over her shoulder at Ruby.

“This is my brother.” Ruby said as side stepped around Emma, coming in between Killian and her. “Killian… meet Emma.”

Emma’s eyes flickered between the two them. Something was off between the exchange. She had never known Ruby to be so tense. Or maybe it was just the whiskey muting her senses and making everything seem a little _more_.

“Nice to meet you.” Emma mustered up, holding her hand out, her eyes still holding his gaze. Transfixed – that was the only word that described this.

Killian’s gaze dropped to her hand, as if he wasn’t going to take it. “The pleasure is all mine _Emma_.” He drawled out, his voice rough. He reached for her hand, his grip strong as his lean fingers curled around her hand, shaking slowly.

What the hell was wrong with her? Her heart was pounding, her pulse thudding in her ears, and her skin was raised with goosebumps. Something about this man sent her senses firing and she wasn’t certain if they were telling her to draw closer or get as far away from him as possible. 

Ruby’s eyes narrowed as she looked between the two of them, fixed in a moment of staring at each other. “Emma it’s your shot.” She said, stepping into her line of sight. “Don’t let my idiot brother ruin our game.”

Emma’s brows shot upwards, either in surprise at the distinct growl she heard rise up in the back of the man’s – _Killian_ , that was his name – throat or from the fact that Ruby had broken her out of… whatever that was. “Right. Pool.” She said, a little lamely, fumbling for her cue stick that was leaning up against the table.

Her fingers trembled, her skin burning where his skin had pressed against hers. She really needed to either go out and drink _more_ or abstain altogether to get over whatever was wrong with her right now.

She lined up a shot, eyes flickering upwards to the brooding man that still watched her, and slid the cue stick between her fingers as she aimed for the five ball and sank it.

“Good shot.” Ruby commented, clapping her hands, as if to keep her focused on the game at hand and not on the man beside her.

“Damn.” Emma lamented, her voice coming out breathier than she intended as she missed her next shot. She was distracted, her eyes watching as Killian moved across the room, towards the bar to get a drink. There was something about the way he walked, the way his back was so straight, his muscles so lean, his steps so elegant.

“Quit gawking.” Ruby hit Emma in the back of the leg with her cue stick, pulling her back out of her thoughts again. “Yeah, yeah, yeah Killian’s nice looking but…”

“But what?” Emma said to quickly, keeping her eyes focused on Ruby and not the blue eyed man. She was certain that even if she wasn’t looking at him, he was watching her. Like prey.

“He’s bad news.” Ruby warned, crossing her arms across her chest. “He won’t be here for long.”

“I didn’t think people could come and go from Storybrooke.” Emma arched a brow, resisting the urge to look towards the bar.

“He’s different. You should stay away from him.” Her brows creased together. “Trust me on this one Emma, he’s not the sort of man you want to get mixed up with. Besides, despite his leering he has bigger fish to fry here in Storybrooke.”

“Implying that…?”

Ruby wound her fingers through her hair, sighing affectedly. “He’s…”

“-right behind you.” Killian said gruffly, coming up behind Ruby with a bottle of beer clutched in his hand. “I don’t take kindly to people talking ill of me _sister_.” And his eyes were back on Emma.

“Have we met before?” Emma questioned, her voice wavering, a lump forming in the back of her throat. She had seen eyes like that before.

“I shouldn’t think so,” He said dismissively, taking a swig of his beer, licking his lips as he pulled the bottle away from his mouth. He stepped forward, breaking their eye contact, as he took up the cue stick leaning against the table. “Ruby are you stripes?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” He smirked at Emma, his eyes glinting dangerously. “Shall I finish this game with you, _lass_?”

Emma nodded slowly, “Of course… Yeah.” She turned away, trying to gather her wits about her. She didn’t know what the hell it was about her that had her senses running fifty different ways, leaving her head reeling. She didn’t let guys affect her like this. But under his gaze she felt… like prey.

“I’m gonna grab another shot,” Emma said, stepping around the table. “Be right back.” She swallowed thickly, thankful for the distance put between them now. She could breathe again. Her skin didn’t feel quite so flushed, her chest not so tight, her heart not pounding quite as hard. He came in and the air was sucked right out of her.

Even with her back to him, a good fifteen feet between them, she was _still_ hyper aware of his presence in the Rabbit’s Hole. It was the feeling that had set in suddenly, the hair standing at attention at the back of her neck, her skin tingling, pulse jumping.

Before she even knew who he was she had felt him there.

Normally that sort of thing should have made all of her warning signs go off. But even despite Ruby’s warning she didn’t feel like she should stay away. He could have been a creep or a murderer or any number of things, given the intensity of Ruby’s stare, but his gaze overwhelmed all of that.

“Right, I’m back.” Emma said as she approached the pool table again, a shot glass clutched in her trembling hand. She kicked it back, swallowing back the slight burn that it left as it slid down her throat. It was satisfying, numbing the nerves that gripped her.

“You’re quite the drinker aren’t you lass?”

“Not typically, but it’s been a hell of a week and it was _supposed_ to be a girl’s night out with Ruby.” Emma said, arching a brow at him, trying to calm herself down. Her heart was still pounding in her chest, but she didn’t want to appear to be a babbling nervous moron. She could hold it together better than that, despite the nerves that made her stomach clench.

He chuckled, a low sort of gravely sound in the back of his throat as he circled the table and aimed up his shot. “Sorry to interrupt and all.” He winced as he stood back up, making her brows crease together.

“Are you hurt?”

“It’s only my ribs,” He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. He didn’t meet her eyes, “I got in a bit of a fist fight the other night.”

“I’m surprised that I didn’t hear about that. Sheriff and all.” Emma’s hands went to her hips, watching him carefully. She knew a lie when she heard it.

“Oh, I know _who_ you are Swan.” He clicked his tongue against his teeth, shooting and missing his next shot. Purposely.

Emma grabbed ahold of her cue stick, casting a sideways glance at Ruby, who lingered there, as if to moderate what might happen between them. “You know, you don’t have to _let_ me win. I’m pretty good at pool.”

He flashed her a toothy grin, “Who said I was letting you win?”

“Trust me. I _know_ when someone lets me win. Or lies.” She met his gaze with a challenging glint in her eyes, trying to ignore the ache in her bones as his blue eyes looked right through her. She lined up her shots, making each one, knocking them right into their pockets.

“Look at that, all you have left is that pretty little eight ball.” He drawled out each word, passing behind Emma, close enough that he brushed against her. “ _Sink_ it right into the pocket, lass.”

Emma swallowed thickly, “That’s not fair.” She said before she could censor herself.

“What’s not _fair_?” He questioned, crossing his arms across his chest with an amused expression plastered to his remarkably chiseled features.

“I thought only women are supposed to use their appeal to throw off their opponent’s game.”

“Glad to know it’s working.” He chuckled, his laughter going straight through her and making her skin burn hotter. “I thought I might be out of practice.”

Emma rolled her eyes, inhaling shakily, before laying up her shot. Despite the way her fingers trembled, the way her skin burned, and her thoughts raced with far too many possibilities for how tonight could end, she pocketed the eight ball exactly as she desired.

He pushed himself back to his full height, clapping his hands slowly, a wolfish sort of grin on his lips. “Wanna go again? I promise we’ll take it nice and _slow_.” He licked his lips slowly, catching her attention.

“I actually think that Emma needs to go home.” Ruby said, stepping between them once again. “She’s had a little too much to drink tonight.”

“Since when are you my minder?” Emma crossed her arms across her chest, brows creasing together. Something in Ruby’s gaze told her not to question this. To _trust_ that her friend only had her best interests at heart “Right.” Emma conceded, ducking her head to avoid his gaze as she turned around. “It was nice to meet you Killian.”

“It truly was.” He stepped around her and she was fairly certain that she heard him inhale, as if he were breathing in the scent that was distinctly her own. Still hyperaware of his every move around her. “I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around, _Sheriff_.”

“Probably.” Emma turned around, meeting his gaze, despite herself. “Have a good night.” She retreated away from him, going to grab her leather coat off the back of the barstool.

“It could have been better.” He commented under his breath and yet she heard it.

She ignored the comment. Knowing full well what he was implying. If Ruby wasn’t there, she was certain that it _would_ happen. Then she’d regret it tomorrow. It had been awhile and it wasn’t exactly out of character for her to meet a guy in a bar, hook up, and get her fix. But then she’d have to put space between them and you can’t exactly put miles between you and someone else in a small town like Storybrooke.

“Come on.” Ruby said, nodding for Emma to follow her. Her brows were creased together in concern, making sure Emma got out of the Rabbit’s Hole before Killian could try to persuade her to stay. “I’m sorry about him.”

“What’s there to be sorry about?” Emma said, curling her arms around herself as the cool air wrapped around her. It wasn’t actually _that_ could outside, but without his presence curling around her, she felt distinctly colder.

“He’s sort of an asshole.” Ruby said, giving Emma a look. “Don’t fall for his charm Emma. People who get involved with him…” She shook her head. “Just trust me on this one. I don’t know what this game is that he’s playing, but I know _you_ are not the reason he’s come to town.”

“Why did he come here?” Emma bit down on her bottom lip, giving Ruby a sideways look. “I mean, people don’t exactly come here and… I’m guessing he’s like everyone else?”

“He’s like me.” She sighed heavily, her shoulders sagging forward. “He’s a wolf. Like me.”

“ _Oh_.” Emma’s eyes widened. That would explain all of it – his predatory looks, stealthy movements, and the animalistic glint in his gaze.

Ruby gave her a look, “Stay away from him.”

“Is he the wolf I hit?” She questioned, avoiding Ruby’s request. She wasn’t certain that she _could_ stay away from him. Something told her he wasn’t going to let lying dogs sleep. She couldn’t get away from whatever _this_ was.

Ruby opened her mouth to reply, but was promptly silenced by the near-deafening sound of an explosion a few blocks down the street.

“Shit.” Emma cursed, her eyes widening as she looked down the street, only two blocks away from where they were. The car that sat in front of Gold’s Pawn shop had gone up in flames. Gold and Belle emerged from the shop, his arm protectively curled around her waist as they were met with the blaze, clearly designed to for _them_.

“It’s a warning.”

“ _What_?”

Ruby turned to face Emma, shaking her head desperately. “Stay away from _him_.”


	3. Chapter Three

_Nothing about this was romantic, but at the same time nothing about it was casual. It was primal. That was the only way to explain it. One hand pressed against the brick wall for support, the other one curled around the back of his neck, fingers playing through the hair at the nape of his neck. His breath was hot, dancing over the crook of her neck, making her tremble._

_Killian had one hand on her hip, keeping her steady as his other hand slipped between her thighs, his fingers thrusting into her, curling right against that sweet spot that made her press her lips together to keep from whimpering._

_Emma ground back against him. She could feel him – hard, pressing against her – well aware that he wanted more. And she wanted more. She turned her head, just enough to allow her lips to brush over his, her breath coming out shakily. “Fuck me.”_

_He only growled in response, catching her bottom lip between his teeth and biting – marking her. His hand slipped away from her, trailing his slick fingers along her hip. Part of her expected him to pull away, to be all tease and nothing more. But in that breathless pause he shifted her roughly and thrust forward, filling her completely._

* * *

Emma blamed the whiskey on the dream. There was no other explanation for why she would dream – so explicitly – about fucking someone who was more or less a stranger and… even more so her prime suspect for the explosion. Had Ruby not primed the whole encounter with foreboding warnings and vague explanations for just how bad the guy was – he probably wouldn’t have even made the list.

Everyone was talking about it. Someone had attempted to kill Gold. Which, to be honest, everyone in town had a motive to take him out but no one – so they thought – would have ever been brave enough to follow through with an attack like this. But a stranger, with seemingly no real ties to the town – that was the sort of person to be wary of.

And the Sheriff just happened to be having highly erotic dreams about him. Which just complicated everything. If she found him, how the hell was she going to question him when all she could think about was his hips driving into her?

She needed coffee.

Emma sat at one of the booths in the diner, listening to what everyone who passed through had to say about last night, gripping the Storybrooke Mirror in her hands as she read over the speculations that Sydney had posted on the front page of the paper.

Ruby passed for the third time, purposely ignoring her. If she wasn’t careful, she was going to be up for accessory to… attempted arson? Murder? Even Emma wasn’t certain what this crime should be charged as. Or where to lock him up. She knew it was him. It was just a matter of finding him.

“I’m going to have to question your… whatever he is.” Emma said as Ruby passed by the by her again. She pushed her coffee cup to the edge of the table, nodding for more.

 “I told you to stay away from him.” Ruby said quickly, filling up the coffee cup, avoiding Emma’s gaze. “That’s all I’m saying.”

“Well,” Emma took a sip of her coffee before continuing. “I don’t know if you noticed but someone tried to _kill_ Gold last night and there happens to be a mysterious stranger in town. There are no coincidences.”

Ruby sighed heavily, “I can’t just… tell you.”

“I’m the Sheriff and I’m investigating an attempted murder. If you _want_ to go to jail as an accessory or… for withholding information, I mean… be my guest.” Emma said sternly, crossing her arms atop the table. “Sit down.”

“Look, I told you last night. He’s bad news.”

Emma’s brows shot upwards, “You keep saying that and it just makes me more certain that he is guilty.”

“You can’t pursue this Emma.” Ruby said as she sat down across from the blond. “He’s dangerous and he’s already fixated.”

“Fixated on… killing Gold?” Emma’s brows creased together, keeping her voice low – just in case anyone was listening.

“No.” Ruby winced. “I can’t really talk about this.” She looked to the counter, catching sight of Granny standing there – watching her intently. “Look, just… drop this. Forget that he’s a lead. Forget that you even saw him.”

“Did he leave town?”

“No.” The brunette stood up quickly, catching the edge of the coffee pot and _almost_ spilling it all over Emma. “Sorry. I -.. I need to go and work before Granny’s cross with me.”

Emma gave her a look, “This isn’t over.”

“It should be.”

“I’m the Sheriff, there was a crime, _he_ is my suspect, and you know where he is.” Emma pressed her tongue into the inside of her cheek.

“If you keep this up, you’re going to get hurt.” Ruby assured her, “He’s got his eyes set on you and I can’t figure out _why_.”

Emma’s lashes fluttered. “What?”

“I have to go.” Ruby said again, turning on her heels and heading back to the counter.

Emma stared after her, brows creased together in confusion. He was fixated on _her_? But why? If his goal was to do something to Gold ... or something – why be fixated on her? Unless it was because she was the Sheriff? Which was swell really. Just what she needed – a wolf or whatever he was, on her case while he was busying trying to blow up Gold and she was busy having fantasies about him.

* * *

The man of the hour strolled into the station at 8:15 p.m. on the dot. She knew as soon as the door opened to the station that it was him. There was no real way to explain how everything changed when he came into a room. She’d felt it last night in the bar – like the air had just been sucked right out of the space, replaced by his presence. The air, now electrically charged with his energy.

“Well look who it is.” Emma said, sitting upright in her seat, her eyes fixing on the dark haired man. Just as devilishly handsome as he had been in her dream – which she needed to _forget_ if she was expecting to get anywhere with this case.

“I heard you were looking for me.” He drawled out, shrugging his shoulders as if nothing really mattered. “You see,” Killian skulked forward, until he was standing directly in front of her desk. “If you _really_ wanted to know where I was at all times, I’d give you my location. But your visits would have to be _strictly_ non-business.”

Emma opened her mouth to retort something right back at him, but she closed her mouth on second thought. Engaging in his deflective words would get her nowhere. “Unfortunately, what I’m looking for is business.”

“Ah, so last night was business?”

For half a second she swore that he was talking about her dream. Flashes of his lips crashing against hers, fingernails digging into her hip as he thrust into her flooded her mind and she had to fight to push them aside. He meant the bar.

She had to get it together.

Her expression faltered before she composed herself, “Pool? Really? Yeah well you see that was the fun and games _before_ someone tried to blow up Gold.”

“It wasn’t me.” He said, meeting her eyes with a smarmy smirk. “I was still in the bar.”

Her eyes narrowed, “It was a _car bomb_. It could have been set at any time throughout the day.”

“Why would I want some stranger dead?”

“Ruby makes it sound like you have some vendetta against someone in this town. Everyone hates him.”

“Well, Ruby needs to get muzzled and…” He chuckled low in the back of his throat, pressing his palms against the top of her desk. “If _everyone_ hates him then when haven’t you asked everyone in town? I’m sure someone else has motive.”

“Listen here.” Emma said lowly, leaning forward with no hint of understanding or grace in her demeanor. “You showed up out of nowhere, Ruby warned me again and _again_ to stay the fuck away from you, and you chose to cozy up to me. The Sheriff. If that doesn’t sound like motive then I don’t know what does.”

“I was set up.” Killian pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek. “Look into my eyes _love_ and tell me if I’m lying to you.”

He had a point. He hadn’t flinched or faltered or looked away. He stared her dead in the eyes and said his every word. “Who would frame a stranger?”

Killian sighed affectedly, running his fingers through his dark locks. “If I told you that I had a sordid history with _Gold_ would you throw me in a cell? Because I think you’d be quite marvelous, ruffling my fur and getting rough with me.”

Emma swallowed thickly. He was a son of a bastard and all too aware of the effect that his little looks and his words had on her. “How about you stop with the flirting and actually plead your case if you think you’re innocent.”

He snorted, very ungentlemanly, but somehow perfectly matched to his wolfish posture. “I don’t think you’re as disinterested as you say you are.”

He had a point. One that. She wasn’t going to let him know he was right on. “You’re itching to get punched aren’t you?”

Killian chuckled, rubbing at his side. “You did a bang up job on my ribs already.”

Her eyes widened, “I thought you said it was a bar fight.”

“Did I?” He looked away with a coy smirk. “Did you really believe me?”

“No.”

“If you didn’t believe me when I was clearly lying to you, can’t you give me the benefit of the doubt in regards to this little incident? I swear _Sheriff_ , I was a good boy. I even know how to heel.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “Dog jokes. _Cute_.”

“I got a smile out of you. That’s enough to satisfy my entire evening. Well, _mostly_.”

“Why did you come to this town?” She rose to her feet, crossing her arms across her chest. “If you want me to believe that you’re innocent, why the hell did you come here?”

“I came here for revenge.” Killian explained after a long – challenging – silence between them. “Against Gold-”

Emma set her jaw hard, “Are you serious?”

“I wasn’t done, _love_. As I was saying-” He pulled away from the desk, slowly walking around it, as if he was a wolf stalking his prey. Like the night before at the bar. “I came for revenge and then… something or rather someone-”

He was a breath away from her and she was well aware of the game he was playing with her. Charming, handsome, smooth talker – he was no different than she used to be when she got dressed up and flirted with the assholes she tracked down.

“I don’t want to hear it.” Emma pulled away from him, tensing up. His nearness affected her. In more ways than one. She didn’t understand why, but his very nearness made her heart pound, skin burn, and well, let’s just say, the lust flared up quite significantly.

And something about that smug ass little grin of his told her that he _knew_.

“I wasn’t done talking.”

“Well, I’m done listening.”

“Oh, you think you’re quite frightening with those narrowed eyes and crossed arms.” He winked, licking his lips in an utterly suggestive way. “Doesn’t faze me, love. In fact, well, it’s quite alluring.”

“Is getting punched in the face alluring?”

“Oh, love. I know you’re all bark and no bite.” His cocky grin faded away and his gaze flickered to the door of the station. “Is there a back exit?”

“What?” Emma followed his gaze, brows shooting upwards. “What do you hear?”

“Is there a back exit?” He asked again, this time a growl rising up the back of his throat.

There wasn’t. One way in and one way out. “No.” Emma turned to look at him, realizing how close he was to her side now. “What is it?”

“ _Gold_.” He snapped, though the hostility wasn’t aimed towards her. “Where can I hide?”

There really wasn’t much time to think. She could hear the voices outside the door – Gold _and_ Belle. No doubt coming in to discuss the explosion and whether or not she found any leads.

“Under the desk.” Emma glanced towards him again, her heart pounding in her ears as she was met with the sight of him… well, transforming. She hadn’t been aware that it could be _that_ easy. That you could chose to change on a whim. It wasn’t like that for Ruby, that much she did know. “What the fuck.”

Even as a wolf the look he gave her with those impossible eyes was nothing but sass.

She made herself look busy, trying to shake the fact that there was a _wolf_ currently hiding beneath her desk. A wolf who happened to also be a human. Her life – it never got dull.

“Good evening Miss Swan.” Gold said as he walked into the station, Belle on his arm.

“It’s a bit late isn’t it?” Emma retorted as she turned around, arms crossed across her chest. “I was actually just about to lock up.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to keep you from your _busy_ life, but as my own is at risk – I was rather hoping you’d be able to offer Belle some comfort in knowing that you’ve found _him_.”

“Found who?” Emma swallowed thickly.

Gold narrowed his eyes. “He was seen with you _last night_.”

There was no way that she could go around this. “I’m currently investigating all leads.”

“It was that man, Miss Swan. It wouldn’t be the first nor the last time that he has attempted my death.” Gold tightened his hand on Belle’s hand. “Now, he’s putting Belle at risk. All for his own sick delight.”

“I think you’re going to have to elaborate.” Emma said dryly, canting her head to the side as she stared at the pair. “Are you saying that you know for a fact that _he_ did this or do you have some underlying reason to blame him?”

“You’re the Sheriff, Miss Swan. You tell me.” He said snidely. “I expect this case to be solved and I do plan to press charges or I’ll have to take matters into my own hands.”

Emma’s eyes widened, “Is that a threat Gold?”

“Now, now.” Belle smoothed her hand over Gold’s back. “We’re just concerned.” She said softly, turning back to look at Emma. “All that _we_ ask is that you find who it was.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Emma said, her hands going to her hips. “If you think it’s _him_ ,” Her voice wavered and she could almost imagine his expression. He had been honest about it not being him. But she couldn’t let it show. “I’ll investigate. But right now, it’s late.”

“Thank you.” Belle said quickly, ushering Rumple towards the door. It was clear, Emma noted, that she was attempting to keep Gold in check.

“Have a good evening.” Emma offered, following after them to the door, locking it once they were gone. She exhaled heavily, starting to turn back around. “You can co-..” Her eyes widened when she came face to face with him. “You… change fast.”

Killian chuckled, his breath dancing over her lips. “It’s a practiced skill.”

Emma’s lashes fluttered and she tried _not_ to look at his lips. But her gaze kept dropping to them, feeling that pull that she didn’t understand. She’d felt it since he walked into the bar last night. “You going to tell me what the hell happened between you and Gold?”

“Another day.” He brushed a lock of her hair behind her shoulders, moving away from her then. Putting space between them. “Thank you for not giving me away.”

“You’re lucky I believe you.”

“I owe you one.” Killian clicked his tongue against his teeth. “If you want to find me… for business or _pleasure_.” He smirked, giving her a knowing look. “You can find me at the Inn. Only you and Ruby are aware of this, I’ll know if my location is given up.”

“That’s not exactly hiding from Gold.” Emma arched a brow, though nothing in her expression said that she was going to give him away. “I’ll drop by tomorrow.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Killian gave her a once over, his look heated and taunting. “Many thanks, love.” He drawled out lowly, stepping around her for the door. He unlocked it, shifting back into a wolf before darting into the darkness beyond the door.

She was fucked. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! The last time I updated this was 10/25/2013 – far too long ago! I apologize for the delay and I hope this chapter makes up for how long I’ve made you wait! Thanks so much for reading!

Killian’s presence had lingered in the station well after he had left. It was something masculine, dangerous, and… _intoxicating_. It clung to her skin everywhere that his breath had danced, burning in the most pleasurable of ways. And that was exactly the reason why she chose not to go and see him at the Inn, even if she wanted to – because she knew that would have only spelled trouble for her. He was the prime suspect in an attempted murder case and she was the Sheriff of the damned town – she couldn’t get involved with someone like him. Not if she wanted to keep her job and her sanity. But that didn’t stop her mind from imagining him in all variety of ways throughout the duration of the night.

Emma was fairly certain that she knew exactly what kissing Killian Jones would feel like. He would be rough, possessive, and passionate. Better yet she was almost certain that he was a _giving_ lover, she could vividly picture his face between her thighs, his bristly cheeks leaving little red scratches that would linger for the next day.

* * *

_On her hypothetical list of places to fuck, Emma had never really put much thought into screwing in a forest – until he came into her life and suddenly, it was at the top of her list. There was something about being out in the open – where someone could find them if they looked hard enough._

_“Killian.” Emma panted out as he broke from the kiss that had nearly suffocated her. He was all consuming. He filled every pore, ever thought, every part of her – except the one place that she was desperate to have him fill._

_He growled lowly as he trailed his lips along the column of her throat, teeth scraping over her already tender skin, marked from the assault his lips had already had there. Emma’s nails dragged down his bare back, leaving angry red lines in their wake. They would both be aching tomorrow in so many places._

_Killian pressed her back against the tree, holding her steady as his hand slowly trailed down her stomach, slipping between her thighs._

_Emma inhaled sharply, relishing the burn of the bark digging into her back and savoring the way his fingers worked over her slick folds. She was on fire for him. “Killian.” Emma gritted out, twisting his hair between her fingers, trying to urge him on. “I need you.”_

_“And I need you to come for me.” Killian growled out, his voice rough and low and almost enough to make her come undone right then and there with very little effort. Which wasn’t normal for her. It always took a little doing._

_Her lips parted, ready with some witty remark, but all thoughts of words faded away as he pressed two fingers into her, curling them just right as he thrust them in and out of her. Her back arched, her head knocking back against the tree as she dug her nails into his shoulders for support. A moan vaguely resembling his name rose up in the back of his throat._

_“That’s it love.” He urged her on, pressing a row of surprisingly gentle kisses along her collarbone. Killian’s thumb rubbed at her clit, knowing exactly how to get her off with very little effort._

_Emma cried out, her release washing over her, leaving her breathless and trembling in his arms. He gave her very little time to come down from her high as he hiked her legs up, drawing them around her waist, and thrusting forward – filling her completely._

_“Killian.” Emma groaned, pressing her face into the crook of his neck, her arms going around his shoulders for support as he slammed into her again and again, not caring that the tree was digging into her back, the bark rough against her skin. All she cared about was him and her and them._

_“Mine.” Killian growled in her ear, sending a shudder straight to her core. Possessive, powerful, all-consuming and everything she wanted._

_“Harder.” She breathed out, tugging at his earlobe as she ground her hips into him, urging him on. “Come on Killian – I know you can be better than this.” Emma smirked when he followed her commands, pushing her closer and closer to a second peak._

* * *

“You awake yet, there Emma?” Ruby asked cheerfully as she sat a mug of hot cocoa down in front of the blond. Emma’s eyes snapped open, her brows creasing together. “I’m going to take that as a no.”

“I didn’t sleep well last night.” Emma amended, curling her fingers around the handle of the mug, bringing it to her lips and taking a quick sip. “I stupid dreams all night.”

“What sorts of dreams?” The waitress questioned, idly making conversation with her friend while she waited for the order down the counter to be ready to deliver to the couple in the window across from them.

Emma’s eyes widened, her cheeks reddening as she took another sip. “Stupid ones.”

“ _Stupid_ ones? You don’t say.” Ruby rolled her eyes, smoothing her hands over the countertop as she eyed her curiously. “What sort of _stupid_ dreams?”

It was almost like she _knew_ and that was something that Emma didn’t want to think about. “About your fucking brother.” Emma grumbled, careful not to slip and say that it had been about _fucking your brother_.

Ruby arched a curious brow, “Oh?”

“Yep.” Emma said crisply, not wishing to go any further into a description of the insanely erotic dreams that had left her in an uncomfortable state of mind. She didn’t do sexually frustrated – she used to just go out, have a one night stand and scratch the itch – but in this town you couldn’t just do that. Not without everyone knowing. She was thankful that the timer went off and Ruby had to return to her job and not continue questioning her.

She couldn’t blame last night’s dreams on alcohol this time. They were the most vivid dreams she had _ever_ had and the worst part was the fact that her thighs were _killing_ her like the dreams had been real. Part of her wondered if the dreams would stop if she just fucked him and got it over with and the other part reminded her that if the sex was really as good as it was in her dreams – it wasn’t going to be a onetime thing. And _that_ was not something she needed going on with the likes of him.

The sheriff finished her cocoa off, throwing down a tip for Ruby as she slid off the stool. She kept her gaze on the floor as she walked towards the back of the diner. The hallway led to the bathrooms but it was also joined to the Inn through the back door and despite her better judgment _that_ was where she needed to be right now.

Her hand was shaking as she pushed the doorknob open, stepping through the doorway and into the Inn. She wasn’t about to go and find Granny and ask where she was staying – she could find him on her own. Something told her that she could find him no matter where he was and she played that little thought off as nothing but doing her job well.

Honestly she didn’t know what she was going to say to him when she found his room. She couldn’t even act like she was there to tell him there was a break in the case, because she’d got nowhere with it yesterday. Every clue said that he did it, but that little skill of hers told her otherwise. He’d been completely honest about being innocent.

Emma made her way down the hallway, coming to the door of the room that she’d stayed in when she first came to the town. It made sense to her that _this_ was the room that she would find him in. Hesitantly she reached out to knock on the door, unprepared for it to swing open before she even had a chance to.

“Hi.” She said lamely, inhaling sharply, eyes widening as she met his calculated gaze.

“Hello, love.” Killian drawled out, stepping out of the way so she could come inside. She _almost_ protested coming inside, but she figured it was safer for him if she came inside on the off chance that Gold would drop by (which was highly unlikely and she knew this, but she needed some sort of intelligent reason for all of this).

Emma kept her gaze low, unable to meet his eyes again. She’d do something stupid if she looked at him for too long. Especially since the look in his eyes, that flicker of attraction was exactly what always sparked her dreams.

“Sleep well?” He questioned, crossing his arms across his chest. Emma chanced a brief glance at his face, swearing that once again he _knew_ about her dreams. Was that a wolf thing? Did they get in your dreams and share them with you? Did they make them happen? Could he _smell_ …oh God she wasn’t going there right now.

“Well enough.” Emma said with a shrug, “I didn’t actually come here for smalltalk, however. I came here to talk to you about…” She hesitated, rubbing her lips together. “I need an alibi out of you and I need some reason for someone else setting you up.”

Killian exhaled heavily, leaning back against the wall, shaking his head. “Ah, so you’re here for business after all. Here I was, so hopeful that you came for pleasure instead.” He flashed her a small smirk when she looked up at him, but it faded away quickly. “As for an alibi – half the bar saw me there for the rest of the evening. I was bellied up the bar drinking.”

“How about beforehand – would you have an alibi for perhaps tampering with his car?” Emma questioned, keeping her eyes on his face, looking for any signs of a lie. As much as she didn’t want to look at him, she had to and she wanted to.

He rolled his shoulders, “You said it yourself it could have been done at any time. I don’t have an alibi for every second of my life.”  Killian pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek. “Did my sister really tell you to stay the hell away from me?”

Her brows creased together, “Yeah. She did.” What sort of question was that? It didn’t even really pertain to the case, except for the fact she was standing in his room right now, ignoring Ruby’s warning.

Killian sighed heavily, hanging his head, disappointment marring his expression. “You probably should have heeded her warning.” He pursed his lips in thought, before stepping towards her, holding his arms out to her. “Cuff me.”

“What?” Emma took a step back, shaking her head. “You said yourself that you’re innocent. What are you doing?”

“I’m making it easy for you. I’ve been set up, you’re not going to find out who it was. Gold’s going to be out for my blood and it will be _worse_ for you if he kills me.”

“Worse for me? I think you mean worse for you buddy.” Emma scoffed, waving her hand to dispel is offer at turning himself over. “I know what sort of man he is Killian. Jail time isn’t going to be enough for him.”

Killian’s eyes flashed dangerously. “Just cuff me Emma.” He said with a hint of venom in his words. “He probably set the bomb himself to set me up. Just as I won’t rest till my revenge is sated, he won’t rest until my life is satisfactorily ruined.”

Emma’s brows creased together, tilting her head sympathetically. “What does that have to do with me though?”

Killian stepped forward then, invading her personal space with little warning. His breath danced over her lips, his gaze searing into hers, though he made no moves to touch her. “I don’t know.” He knew – his eyes were screaming that he knew exactly what he’d meant by that.

“ _Killian_.” Emma breathed out, her palms moving to press against his chest, trying to push him back, but curling her fingers in the material of his shirt, keeping him there all the while. “If you’re innocent I _can’t_ let you go to jail with a clean conscious. _We_ can figure out who did this.”

“You’ll get hurt in the process. I won’t lose another one.”

“Another _what_?”

His brows knit together, shaking his head. “He killed someone I cared for. A long time ago.”

“You care for _me_?” That’s what that sounded like to her – the look in his eyes even said it to her. “Look, we don’t know each other at all-”

Killian scoffed, rolling his eyes. “We’ve become _quite_ acquainted as of recently.” He drawled out, his hand moving to her hip, fingers pressing against her through the material of her jeans in the exact place that he had in her dream.

She inhaled sharply, eyes falling closed for a moment. He was intoxicating when he was this close. Her chest was heaving as she tried to keep her breath steady, her heart thumping wildly in her chest.

“I know how this affects you.” He informed her, leaning so close that she was certain his lips would be touching hers within a few seconds. But they didn’t.

Emma resisted the urge to pull him in and kiss him, realizing quickly that this trip was going to unravel in a matter of moments if she didn’t exert some sort of self-control, even as it slipped through her hands like water.

“You’re going to arrest me and put an end to this. I’m not going to make your life more difficult for selfish reasons.” Killian said lowly, his hand moving from her hip to her inner thigh, just below the apex of her thighs.

“I don’t understand.” Emma’s voice wavered and she moved her hand from his chest, to his shoulder, to the back of his neck. “Why do I have to arrest you Killian?”

“He’s a hunter.” Killian informed her, his forehead pressing against hers, but still not giving them what they both wanted. “He’ll kill me. I’m sure that’s what he wants to do. Maybe he still will.”

Emma inhaled sharply, stepping her stance wider as his hand moved up to cup her through her jeans. His thumb pressed against the seam of her jeans that sat directly above her clit. Pressing the hard little bit of fabric against her, using it to wind her up.

“Will the dreams stop?” She asked breathlessly, grinding her hips into his ministrations, wanting nothing more than to get off right now. Everything else was blissfully hazy but he was real and completely in her focus.

“If I die – yes. If you lock me up – no.” Killian’s freehand moved to cup her breast through her shirt, his thumb drawing a circle around her nipple through the thin material of her shirt. “No bra.”

She hadn’t even realized she’d forgotten one this morning in her haste to get ready and forget her dreams of him. “ _Oops_.” Emma breathed out, tilting her head, lips brushing against his. “I can protect you from him. It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve stood up to him.”

“I wouldn’t ask that of you, love.” Killian drawled out.

Emma swallowed back the moan that threatened to escape her lips. “I’m not locking you up.” She protested, inhaling sharply as he started working his thumb against her more fervently. The buildup was delicious. If this was what he could do without touching her bare skin – then the dream was a pale comparison to reality.

She pressed down against his hand, groaning despite her attempts to hold it back. One last pass of his thumb against the seam of her jeans and her release hit, shattering through her. Emma’s eyes fluttered open, not even surprised to come to face to face with his incredibly smug expression. “Shut up.” She mumbled, leaning back against the wall heavily, little tremors shaking through her, leaving her feeling unsteady on her feet.

“Feel better now?” Killian questioned, his voice was low and rough as he stepped back, leaving space between them. “You were so tense; I figured you need some relief from those dreams _we_ had.

Emma exhaled heavily, her eyelids heavier than they had been when she arrived and it wasn’t from exhaustion this time, it was from satisfaction. “How does that even… work? Do you do this with every woman you go after?”

“No.” He snapped out so bluntly that it startled her. Her brows creased together as she met his incredibly blue gaze.

She nodded slowly, straightening her shirt back out to distract herself from his overwhelming gaze. “I need to go.” She mumbled, catching her bottom lip between her teeth. That hadn’t even properly kissed, yet he got her off in a matter of minutes, so effortlessly (better than she could have done for herself, in fact).

“Emma, I want you to book me.”

“Look,” Emma started, her voice firm, “I’ve been to jail. I’ve been to jail because I got put there by someone I was _with_. We might not be _anything_ -” After what they’d just done there, she wasn’t entirely certain what they were, but she knew it was something even if she didn’t want to admit it. “But I can tell you one damn thing that I will not _ever_ do to someone. I will _not_ put an innocent person behind bars when someone else gets to get off scotch free. Do you hear me?”

“Loud and clear.” Killian retorted with no small amount of sass. She wanted to punch him, to slap him, to yell at him until she was blue in the face. She didn’t understand this need to self-deprecate, this need to turn himself in for someone else, she didn’t understand why someone would throw their life away like he was wanting to.

“Killian what the hell do you think is going to happen if I put you behind bars? Do you think this will all magically go away? Do you think he’ll forget you are in town?”

She didn’t know how it happened exactly, but in a flash of movement he had her pinned against the door. His hands were on her hips, his lips pressed against hers in a feverish kiss that felt so akin to the ones in _their_ dreams. But it was more desperate more.

He pulled back, both of them panting now. “I’m doing it to protect _you_.”

Emma raked her fingers through his hair, unable to resist finding out if it really felt the way it had in the dream and it _did_. “From what?” She questioned, leaning in to kiss him again, tilting her head to deepen it before he had a chance to reply to her.

He broke the kiss again, lips brushing along her jawline. “From him Emma. If he knows what _this_ is.”

“What is it?”

Killian growled and it quickly became apparent that it wasn’t aimed towards her. It wasn’t the seductive sort of growl that he’d done in the dreams; it was a dangerous predatory sound. “You need to leave now.”

“What is it?” Emma questioned again as he pulled away from her.

“Go.” Before her eyes, once again, he shifted into his wolf form, his teeth bared as he growled at her again. She wasn’t afraid like she should have – it was clear his hostility wasn’t towards her, but towards someone in the building.

She fumbled for the door, jerking it open. He streaked past her, bolting towards the main stairwell in the opposite direction of where she’d come from. Emma looked down the hall towards the stairwell that led back towards the dinner – eyes widening as she saw Gold climbing the stairs.

“If you came to find him – you’re too late.” Emma nodded her head towards the open door, “I found out where he was staying, decided to drop by and question him, but he must have caught wind or something.” _Or something –_ that sounded so uncertain that she inwardly cringed, fearing that he would see through the ruse she was setting up.

His expression shifted – a hint of disappointment in his gaze as he eyed the room. “How disappointing.”  Gold pressed his lips into a thin line. “If you see him Miss Swan, I do hope that you arrest him for the crime against myself and Belle. You wouldn’t wish for him to be the reason that you lose your credibility here in town.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “Look Gold… I get that you’re pissed off about what happened buy you _have_ to step back and let me do my job. You being here right now is an issue. You wouldn’t want Belle to have to bail you out for interfering with the investigation, now would you?” She knew his weakness – _Belle_.

Gold chuckled, shaking his head slowly. “You see Miss Swan, as much as you like to think that you have so control here in town… you do not. Not since the curse broke.”

Emma pressed her tongue to the inside of her cheek, narrowing her eyes. “I’m not afraid of you.”

“Suit yourself.” He said with a smile that would have made others shudder. He curled his fingers around the top of his cane slowly, before turning away, heading back in the direction that he had come from.

If she hadn’t come up to Killian’s room on a whim would he have made it out before Gold showed up? She had come seeking answers and yet now she had more questions than answers. She didn’t even know where to find him now. _If_ she would even find him again.

* * *

David glanced up from the dishes he was working on, smiling at Emma as she came through the door. “Where’s the kid tonight?” He questioned, sitting a plate in the dish drainer, slinging the dishrag over his shoulder as he moved over to check on whatever he had in the stove.

“I just dropped him off with Regina for the weekend.” Emma explained, hanging her leather jacket on the coat rack, followed by her holster. “Not exactly complaining about him going over there for once.” She said with a humorless laugh.

“You alright?” Her father questioned, arching a brow as he eyed her curiously.

Emma shook her head, sinking down on one of the stools at the island. “Gold seems intent to interfere with this damned case and…” Was she really going to tell her father about the situation at hand? He was a hell of a lot easier to talk to than Mary Margaret now that they all knew who they were. She used to be able to confide in Mary Margaret, but that was when she was her friend and not her mother. The motherly thing drove Emma up the fucking wall most days.

“Oh?” He questioned as he took the skillet off the stovetop and place it in the oven, adjusting the timer. “Is this the one with car bomb?”

“That exact one.” Emma pressed her lips together, widening her eyes with a heavy sigh. “I sort of unintentionally got involved with the main suspect.”

“Involved as in…?” David questioned, looking as if he didn’t want to know the _real_ answer to that question.

Emma grimaced. “It’s complicated and I have no answers. _He_ says he’s innocent and that he’s been set up and I believe him. But Gold’s not going to settle for that especially if he set the bomb up himself to frame Killian.”

“Killian… that’s Ruby’s brother right?”

Emma nodded her head, leaning forward and resting her chin on her folded forearms. “The one and only.” She said, letting silence fall between them for a few minutes as she watched her father working on dinner. “What do you know about werewolves?”

“I know Ruby’s one.” David said with a laugh, glancing over his shoulder to see the smile he caused to appear on Emma’s lips. “And her brother is one as well.”

“He’s different she is. Killian can shift at whim and he’s not… like her. I don’t know how to explain it.” Emma let out a heavy sigh, shaking her head. “I don’t know anything really.”

David shut the oven off, tossing the dishrag onto the countertop, turning to face Emma. “What’s going on Emma?”

Emma rubbed her forehead. “Without going into details I keep having _dreams_ about Killian and I and… today he confirmed that it’s basically a shared dream or something like that. I still don’t know because I think he was going to tell me what was going on but then Gold showed up.”

“Shared dreams?” David mused, arching a brow as he moved around the island to pull up a stool beside his daughter. “Well, I think Ruby would be a better person to talk to about all of this.”

“She told me to stay away from him.”

“Ah. Well… I don’t know what to say. That’s not something that she’s talked to Snow and I about.” David’s brows knit together, “Unless it’s some weird bound thing.”

“ _Bound_ thing?” Emma repeated, her expression mirroring her father’s. “Like I’m his _mate_ or something?”

“Let’s not talk about mating.”

“Good idea.” She shook her head, pushing her fingers through her hair. The word _mate_ bounced around her thoughts one too many times, wondering if perhaps that was what this was. “I don’t know what it means, but he’s intent that I should arrest him to protect myself.”

“Are you going to?”

Emma shrugged, “I don’t even know where he is. I can’t arrest him.”

David and Emma both turned to look at the door behind them, hearing the faint sound of scratching outside. Emma rose to her feet, giving her father a wary look as she walked towards the door. She grabbed her holster, gripping her gun tightly as she unlatched the door, cautiously pulling it open.

The jetty black wolf that Emma had seen just a few hours beforehand limped through the front door, dragging his back leg as he collapsed onto the floor only a few feet inside the apartment. Before their eyes he shifted back into his human for, crying out in pain, his foot mangled from what looked like a bear trap.

Emma sat her gun on the small table by the door before moving to his side. “Killian what happened?” She questioned, reaching for his hand, grimacing when he squeezed it with what felt like every ounce of strength that he had. “David get something to clean this with.”

She trusted her father to jump to action as she focused on the man lying on the floor, spouting a slew of curse words. “What the hell happened?”

“Fucking bear trap.” He gritted out, tears stinging his eyes as he looked up at her. “I went into the forest to put space between Gold and myself and I got trapped in a bloody… fucking bear trap.”

“We need to get you to the hospital.”

“Are you a fucking moron?” He retorted harshly, squeezing her hand tighter. “I came here because I trusted _you_ to help.”

“I’m not a doctor and that looks really nasty.” Emma said seriously, glancing up at David as he brought a bowl of water and a fresh wash cloth.

“It’s all I can find. I’m going to go get bandages from upstairs.” He said, passing the cloth to Emma as he sat the bowl down beside his leg. “Don’t knock it over.”

“Thanks mate.” Killian snapped, pain lacing his tone.

“You need to let go of my hand so I can clean it.” Emma said, using her other hand to dislodge his. “I’ll see what I can do, but you need to see a doctor.”

“You hit me with a car and I survived.”

Emma shot him a look as she moved closer to his leg, resisting the urge to gag as she looked down at the bloody mess that was his foot and ankle. “Jesus fucking Christ Killian, did you tear your own foot out of the trap?”

“How else was I going to get out of the fucking thing?” He growled, balling his fists at his sides, pounding them against the floor. “Just get on with it.”

Emma’s brows creased together as she wet the wash cloth, careful cleaning the wounds off. The bleeding wasn’t nearly as bad as it looked, but it was definitely going to be a few weeks before he could walk without a limp – that was for certain. The sole of his foot had a massive gash running almost the entire length, the top had several places where the metal had pierced his foot, and his ankle was torn up from – no doubt – his attempt to escape it.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she watched him groaning in pain, the expression on his face not exactly what she expected pain to look like.

“This is a mess Killian.” She said, trying to make small talk to distract him, but the look he shot her told her to just say nothing and get it over with. He was easy to read, as if she could hear his voice echoing in her thoughts. Maybe she could.

“This was all the bandaging I could find. But I also found antiseptic.”” David said as he reentered the room, laying a roll of gauze down beside Emma.

“Thank you.” She said quietly, focusing on the task at hand. Once she’d cleaned as much blood as she could off, she cleaned the wounds off with the antiseptic (much to the discomfort of Killian), and bandaged it up as neatly as she could.

Killian opened one eye, looking towards her with a pitiful excuse for a smile. “Thanks, love.” He held his hand out, but she shook her head, holding up her blood stained hands.

“David can you help to the sofa?” Emma questioned, looking over her shoulder at her father. “I need to wash my hands off and…” She looked down at her bloody shirt. “Change.”

“Of course.” He smiled at her, moving to help the man up off the floor. “Do you want pain pills?” David questioned, keeping his grip tight on the dark haired man’s arm as he led him to the sofa.

“Do you have rum?”

“Don’t think-”

“I have some up here.” Emma called from the stairwell, “I’ll bring it down in a few.” She added as she headed up to her bedroom, her heart still thumping away in her chest. There was no way in hell that she was going to be able to let him leave the apartment in the shape he was in. He couldn’t exactly run with a mangled foot… or _paw_. But at the same time what the fuck was she supposed to do with _him_ in her apartment with Gold after him?

Maybe she should have arrested him like he’d wanted to – if she had none of this would have happened. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in the same week!? I know – even I’m surprised by this! But, here we have yet another update for this fic, which I am really enjoying. Make sure you review! I love getting those little notifications and thanks so much for reading! This chapter is not as smutty as the last, but it does get a little… hehe.

“You still with us?” Emma quipped as she sat a cup of coffee down on the coffee table beside the sofa, eyeing the man that was sprawled out on it. He groaned as he sat up, rubbing at his eyes. “You sleep like the dead.”

“Whatever you gave me last night knocked me out good.” Killian answered, his voice low and gruff from just waking up. He reached over, curling his fingers around the handle of the coffee cup as he brought it up to his lips. “You better make good coffee.”

“Don’t look at me.” Emma said with a laugh, raising her hands up in defense, “Mary Margaret made it on her way out to school.”

He turned his head towards the window, narrowing his eyes curiously as he studied it. “What time is it? It’s not sunny enough to tell.”

Emma glanced at her wrist, “Quarter after eleven.” She moved to sit on the arm of the sofa, crossing her arms across her chest. “You’ve been asleep for over twelve hours – that’s why I was wondering if you’d died or something.”

A crooked smile crossed his lips as he tilted his head to look at her better. “Were you worried about me, love?”

Emma shrugged her shoulders, giving him a look. “I don’t know… How would you feel if someone turned up on your doorstep with a mangled foot and you’re well aware of an eminent threat looming over their head?”

“Touché.” He retorted with a chuckle. Killian slowly moved, turning himself on the sofa so he had his back against the back of the sofa, his leg propped up on the coffee table.

“You planning on telling me anything else about whatever _this_ -” Emma motioned between them. “is?” Gold had interrupted that discussion, though she had a feeling that he would have evaded any further questioning and they would have eventually ended up on his bed with more questions than answers afterwards.

Killian patted the sofa beside his leg, nodding his head for her to join him. Emma sighed heavily as she slipped off the arm of the sofa, moving to sit down, keeping a foot or so of space between them. When she was _too_ close it made thinking difficult and that was not on her game plan for today. If Gold found out that he was in her house, they had limited time to figure this out.

“What did _he_ have to say?” Killian questioned, pointedly ignoring her question as he leaned back against the sofa, sipping his coffee as if he was _always_ there in the morning drinking his coffee leisurely. He had this way about him that made it seem as if he owned every room that he entered.

“ _Killian_.” Emma widened her eyes for emphasis, her expression clearly telling that she was irritated by his constant need to ignore _that_ question. “Why do you keep avoiding this?”

Killian leaned forward to sit his mug down on the coffee table, letting out a heavy sigh through his nose as sat back. He turned to face her, his too-blue eyes searching her eyes, before _finally_ speaking. “I’m protecting you.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “I’ve done just fine with that since a long time before you showed up in my life.” She gritted out. “What are you ‘protecting’ me from? Gold? Because I’m not afraid of him.”

His gaze dropped to his hands, rubbing the tips of his thumbs together. “He murdered the last woman I was with.”

“Well, it’s a good thing that you’re not _with_ me then. Isn’t it?” Emma said dryly, though her heart fluttered at his words. This wasn’t anything, at least not in her frame of thought. What happened yesterday had been the buildup and release of tension. If it _had_ gone farther than that… it would have just been a onetime thing.

Killian snorted, his faint smile turning downwards. “Bugger off Swan.” He snapped, turning his head so he didn’t have to look at her.

Emma swallowed thickly, her eyes narrowed as she watched his reaction to her denial. “Can’t really bugger off as this is _my_ place and you just happen to be in it – _mate_.” She said snidely, poorly mocking his accent. He seemed genuinely upset about what she’d said and she couldn’t figure out why. “Come on, seriously… did you think this was something?”

“Do _you_ think that I share dreams with just anyone?” Killian’s voice was laced with anger, a growl rising up in the back of his throat. “I shouldn’t have come here.” He added, more to himself than to her. He pushed himself to his feet, trying his best not to put wait on his injured foot as he attempted to move away from the sofa.

“ _Killian_ -” Emma started, jumping off the sofa as he started to teeter. She hooked her arm around his waist, holding him steady, guiding him back to the sofa. “Where the hell do you think you’re going?”

“Out of your hair.” He pushed her arm away from him, sinking backwards onto the sofa. He wasn’t ready to walk – even if he wanted to leave.

“You’re not going _anywhere_ Killian.” Emma said firmly, her expression faltering as she looked down at him. “You’re in no condition to leave, especially if Gold’s going to be taking the law into his own hands. I’m not letting you die.”

“Why do you care?”

Emma canted her head to the side, her brows knitting together as she met his eyes. “Because I care about people.”

“Just _people_?”

“Of course.” Emma shrugged her shoulders, blinking her eyes as she tried to dispel the way he was looking at her and the way it affected her. Staring him in the eyes was like falling into a trance, one that was almost second nature – like it had always been there. She sat down on the edge of the coffee table, her elbows resting on the top of her legs. “Are we bonded?” It was a blunt question, but she had to know.

“What do you think?” He countered, looking at her through his dark lashes.

Emma inhaled shakily, trying to gather herself before she answered him. The answer was _yes_ – she couldn’t explain any of this any other way. But she really hated the whole idea of not getting to make a choice on her own. Savior, princess, hero – all of that had been foisted upon her and she wanted _love_ or something close to that to be her own decision. Not made for her by some mystical power.

“Well?” Killian questioned when she remained silent.

Emma nodded slowly, “Yeah. _That_ is what I think this. I think that’s why you keep avoiding my question about it and why we keep sharing dreams and why you want to protect me. But… I’m sorry.” She shook her head, a tight smile on her lips. “I’m not interested.”

His shoulders sank in relief at her reply. “Neither am I.” Killian admitted, shaking his head with a laugh. “I don’t want this either. We’re supposed to have _one_ mate for life – I marked my Milah a very long time ago. But then she was killed and… that mark isn’t supposed to fade – the bond is meant to be _forever_.” He looked up at Emma then. “None of this other stuff went along with that, however. There weren’t shared dreams or any of these other sensations. But it was _my_ choice.”

“I’m sorry that you lost your lifemate.” Emma said quietly, rubbing her hands together as she watched him, her brows knit together. “I can’t imagine losing someone like that. I mean…” She gave a bitter laugh then. “I was with someone when I was younger who I thought was _the one_.” She shook her head. “I was wrong.”

Killian leaned forward, covering her hand with his. “I’m sorry, love.” He said quietly, his thumb brushing over the top of her hand. “Maybe that’s why the fates are trying to force this on us – our own choices didn’t turn out so well.”

Emma smiled a small, but genuine smile. “Maybe it is.” She chewed on her bottom lip, glancing down to look at their hands. She had never really liked being touched all that much, but every little touch she shared with him was almost calming. “How are you feeling?”

“Better now.” He replied with a charming smile, squeezing her hand. “Thank you for taking care of me. I could have gone back to Ruby’s but… I’m sure Gold would be looking for me there.”

“So… why is he so pissed off at you?” Emma questioned, keeping her hand in his, not wanting to lose the sensation just yet.

“Well, you see…” He laughed, hanging his head. “The woman I was with – the one he killed – was his wife.”

“ _Oh_.” Emma’s eyes widened. “I can see why he was pissed off then. I dated a married guy once… I should have framed the texts from his wife when she found out.” She made a face, laughing at the memory. “Did you know you were getting involved with a woman who was married to a hunter?”

“It was part of the thrill,” He admitted with a shrug. “I was young, she was older than me, she wanted a way out and I…” Killian smirked, “Needed a mate before I could become the pack leader. So it was advantageous and we were in love.”

“How exactly do you mark your mate?” Emma questioned curiously.

“Come here,” Killian said with a coy smile on his lips, motioning to the sofa beside him. “I promise I won’t hurt you.”

Emma arched a skeptical brow as she released her hold on his hand, moving to sit on the sofa beside him. Much closer than she’d allowed herself before. “Alright… Should I be worried?”

“No.” Killian snorted, shaking his head. “I’m just simply answering your question.” He drawled out, his voice a little huskier now as he shifted to face her, a brief grimace crossing his face his foot hit the floor. He ignored the pain as he moved his arm around her back, his other brushing hair away from her shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Emma asked, her breath hitching in her throat as she felt his hot breath dancing over her neck. “You sure you’re not a vampire?”

Killian smirked, “Aye love, _very_ certain.” He brushed his lips over her neck, moving them down closer to her shoulder. “To _mark_ your mate,” His voice was low, intoxicating, and Emma would be a liar if she said it didn’t affect her in a serious way. “You have to bite them…” He breathed out, lips lowering to suck on her skin.

“ _Oh_.” Emma inhaled sharply, warmth fanning through her when his tongue flicked out against her skin in a spot that she hadn’t realized was so sensitive. “And?”

Killian chuckled, trailing his lips back up her neck, breath dancing over her ear as he spoke. “But it’s done during _sex_. So when that does eventually happen…”

He was certainly presumptuous – but he had a point. It wasn’t _if_ it was simply a matter of _when_. “I’ll just have to make sure you don’t bite me.” Emma’s voice was a hell of a lot quieter than she’d intended it sound, but she wasn’t certain she could talk loudly and not sound completely affected by him. “It won’t be right now, since you’re hurt, but maybe you should think about _that_ and try not to let him kill you.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Killian retorted as he pulled away, leaning back against the sofa once more. “I won’t let him kill me until _after_ you and I have sex.”

“That’s one way to make sure it’s a onetime thing.” Emma said blandly, rolling her eyes. An uncomfortable silence fell between them at that, but she didn’t pull away or leave his side. She remained sitting there, studying her hands as he sipped at his coffee which he should have long finished.

Emma pulled her phone out, checking her messages idly. She had one from Henry about sleeping well and having a poptart for breakfast. She caught Killian watching her out of the corner of her eyes, tilting her head to look at him then. “Yes?”

“Who’s Henry?” Killian questioned, arching a curious brow. “Is he your son?”

Emma smiled proudly, “Yep. He’s mine. It’s complicated though.” She sighed as she leaned back against the sofa. “I gave him up for adoption when I was seventeen and somehow Regina adopted him so… we share him.”

“Milah had a son.” Killian said quietly, sitting his coffee mug down on the table. “I wanted all of that. I had to practically force her to go back for him. That’s when she got killed.”

“I’m sorry.” Emma’s brows knit together, a frown playing over her lips. She reached over and squeezed his hand, smiling sadly at him. “I never thought that I’d have a chance to be a mother again. There’s some days I feel like I’m the fun aunt or something.” Emma admitted, surprised that she was even willing to talk about any of this with him – but he made it easy to talk to him.

“I’m sure you’re a wonderful mother, love.” Killian said with a smile, turning his hand over in hers, lacing their fingers. “I’d like to meet the lad sometime.”

“Really?” Emma was genuinely surprised by that. “I thought most men ran from women with kids.”

“Like I said… I wanted all of that. I like kids.” He had wanted kids of his own, but Milah had been almost _violently_ against having them. She had barely wanted to see her own son again, much less have more. “I’m sure he’s a good boy, his mum’s pretty nice.” Killian added with a smirk, tilting his head to look at her.

Emma felt her cheeks turn red at his compliment, which was ridiculous and nice all at the same time. “How’s your leg feeling?”

“Like I got it caught in a bear trap.” Killian retorted, a strained laugh passing his lips as he shifted it on the table. “Do you have anything else I can take, but something that doesn’t knock me out?”

Emma released her hold on his hand, “Yeah, we have Advil.” She pushed herself off the sofa, taking his coffee mug with her as she headed towards the kitchen. She shuffled around in the cabinet, finding the bottle of medicine.  She returned to the sofa a few minutes later, his coffee mug rinsed out and replaced with water, “Take two.”

“Thanks, love.” Killian said warmly as he popped the bottle open, taking two and washing them down with the water. “As the Sheriff, I think you need to crack down on hunting in the forest.”

“Are you certain it was a bear trap and not Gold?” Emma questioned, giving him a look. “Because I really haven’t heard anything about hunting here in town. It’s possible he set it up to catch you.”

Killian groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Fuck him.”

“I’d prefer not to.” Emma said with a teasing smile. “Hey, at least you made it out of the trap and got to safety. Even if your legs pretty screwed up right now.”

“We heal fairly fast, thankfully.” Killian explained as he pulled his shirt up, smirking at the expression she wore now. “You hit me – what? – a few days ago now?”

“I’m so sorry about that.” Emma’s brows creased together, trying to keep her expression apologetic and not interested in the fact that he had his shirt pulled up. He had a _nice_ chest, toned and muscular, dusted with dark hair _all_ the way down.

“No worry, lass, I’m almost good as new now.” Killian patted the top of her leg, flashing her a cheeky grin, leaning closer to her then.

“What are you doing?” Emma questioned, arching a brow as she turned to face him.

“I was going to kiss you.”

“Oh? And why were you going to do that?”

Killian chuckled, “Payback for hitting me with your car.”

“ _Really_ now?” She flashed him a charming _bitch please_ smile, rolling her eyes. “You’re pathetic.”

“And I think you like it.” Killian smirked, running his tongue along his bottom lip, trying to catch her attention.

“Knock it off.” Emma said halfheartedly – hoping that he would keep pushing it. Her gaze dropped to his lips, before looking back up to his piercing blue eyes. “Aren’t you hurt or something?”

“I feel better right now.” He retorted quickly, his hand resting on her knee, giving it a light squeeze. “I’d feel _much_ better if I was kissing you, however.”

“Kiss _ing_ – I thought you said you just wanted _a_ kiss.” Emma retorted with no small amount of sass, chewing on her bottom lip. “You’re a trouble maker.”

“And proud.” Killian leaned closer to her, his nose bumping against hers. “It’s one of my finer qua-”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Killian didn’t need to be told _twice_. He caught her lips, tongue trailing along her bottom lip – seeking entrance. The second her lips parted, he slipped his tongue past her lips, tangling with hers. His fingers pushed through her hair, tangling strands between them.

Emma pulled back, her eyes half lidded as she tried to catch her breath. “Jesus Christ… you kiss like…” She shook her head, at a loss for a good comparison to describe how he kissed. “ _Damn_.”

“Do you want me to…?” He questioned, his eyes dropping down, a wolfish grin on his lips. “I can _smell_ you.”

“Stop smelling me.” Emma shot him a look, shaking her head. “I’m fine. Thank you though.”

“Suit yourself.” Killian shrugged his shoulders as he leaned his head back against the sofa, exhaling heavily. “If you enjoy being so _tense_.”

“Shut up.” Emma she retorted, crossing her arms across her chest. She had sort of forgotten that since he was a wolf, which meant that he had wolf senses, and… that was embarrassing. “Can I get you anything to eat or something?”

“I’m good.” He answered, running his hand over his face with another heavy sigh. “You sure I can’t help you?”

Emma slapped his arm, “Shut up. Stop talking about it.” She laughed, trying to mask her embarrassment. “Let’s focus on… you know clearing your name or something.”

“Isn’t that _your_ job – not mine?”

She rolled her eyes, “But it’s _your_ name and _you_ are the suspect.” And that was a grounding reminder as to why she could not let this get serious. “I can’t exactly ask Gold if he blew up his own car, you know.”

“I know.” Killian sighed, pursing his lips as he tilted his head to look at her. “You’re not going to find any incriminating evidence on him. He’s smart enough to cover his tracks. Maybe you should keep me here and _hope_ that something else happens and I have a killer alibi.”

Emma laughed a little, shrugging her shoulders, rubbing her hands together. “I don’t want to arrest you Killian. Arresting you _really_ screws things up.”

“You said it yourself, it’s a onetime thing and neither of us wants this to be a _real_ thing. How does arresting me complicate anything?”

“It just does.” Emma said, rising to her feet again. She needed distance between them. She couldn’t think straight when she was this close to him. “David’s investigating today. He and Gold are sort of friends, in a way. Maybe he’ll figure something out.” She commented as she headed for the kitchen, trying to find something for her to eat. She needed breathing space and time to get her thoughts straightened out.

Whatever this damned _connection_ was… it was going to complicate everything, even if neither of them _wanted_ the whole bonded for life shit that he’d talked about. Just because you didn’t want to listen to fate and wanted to make your own choices, didn’t mean that it was just going to stop. There was something there and there was going to continue being something there, even if they went their separate ways at the end of this. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is January going to be the month that I update this fic a lot? Apparently! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was a pain to write and dragged and dragged no matter what I did. I hope it makes sense and that you enjoy it! As always I hope you review and enjoy!

“So how much longer is _he_ going to be staying at the house?” David questioned with his hands on his hips as Emma walked through the front door of the station. Killian had been sleeping on their sofa for four days now, with no sign of leaving anytime soon. “He’s eating us out of house and home!”

Emma rolled her eyes at his words, shucking off her leather jacket and hanging it on the coatrack by the door. “He can’t even get up to get food. He only eats what you stick in front of his face. Which _you_ happen to do every day before you leave the house.” She flashed him a sassy look before imitating her father, “Here have some chips. Don’t forget the dip! Here’s some salsa too and taco chips. Do you want steak for dinner or hamburgers? I make a _mean_ pork chop.” She crossed her arms across her chest, tapping her foot as stared at him. “So don’t blame him for eating _everything_.”

David scoffed at her impersonation, “I do not sound like that.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Emma said as she strode over to her desk, flopping down in her chair and leaning back a bit. “Mary Margaret and I can’t figure out who you love more her or him.” She teased, picking up the case file and thumbing through it.

“Hey!” David protested, giving her an incredulous look. “It’s nice to have a little testosterone in the house for once. Besides, _I_ am not the one he’s there for.”

Emma narrowed her eyes, her shoulders tensing. “He came there because he knew I wasn’t going to hand him over to Gold. He’s not there for _me_ if that’s what you’re trying to say.” She knew better than that. He could have gone to Granny’s and stayed with Ruby, but he chose to come to her instead. They could keep shirking the ‘connection’ as much as they liked, but they couldn’t deny that it was there.

“Do you like him Emma?” Her father questioned as he moved to sit in the seat across from her desk, rubbing the back of his neck. “I know that you and I discussed the whole wolf thing the other day, but… when the two of you are sitting over there laughing and talking, I can’t help but think of how your mother and I were in the beginning.”

Emma’s brows knit together as she looked up at him, hyper aware of her pulse thumping in her ears.  At least it was her father and not her mother trying to have this conversation. Ever since the curse broke she’d lost the friend in Mary Margaret, every time she tried to have a conversation with her she got the motherly figure, overcompensating for all of the years that she wasn’t there.

“We decided that we don’t want this.” Emma admitted frankly, “Trust me, it would _easy_ to give into the whole connection thing, but both of us are not interested in being told who to be with. We want the choice.”

David nodded his head slowly, his eyes flickering over his daughter’s face, trying to read her as best he could. “But if it _was_ your choice? If there was no connection being forced there, would it be different?”

“Maybe?” Emma shrugged her shoulders, her lips pressed into a thin line. “But there might not be _anything_ there if the connection wasn’t there. That might be the only thing forcing any sort of appeal between us.” She knew that wasn’t the truth, because he was her type and he made her smile and she could talk to him so easily. “He’s got this whole vengeance thing to finish once he’s healed.”

“And you’re fine with him throwing his life away?” David questioned, arching a curious brow. “Because I was talking to him this morning when you were in the shower and he said something about how vengeance wasn’t looking as great as it used to.”

Emma waved her hand dismissively, “That’s only because he thinks that Gold’s going to hurt me or something. Once he’s better I _doubt_ he’ll still be saying that.” He had been on that path for so long, she doubted that he would just up and change everything for _her_.

“You could be missing out on something really good Emma.” David said gently, reaching over the desk and squeezing his daughter’s hand, a small smile on his lips. “It’s ultimately your choice, with or without the connection thing.”

Emma nodded her, looking away from him then. “I know it is.” She whispered, her heart clenching at the thought of making any decision – for it or against it. To be honest she hoped that his leg would take longer to heal so he’d have to keep staying at the house. After only a few days she’d gotten used to having him around. Even Henry seemed to enjoy having him around. He hadn’t been kidding when he said he liked kids, he was a natural – which only made her more sympathetic to the fact that he’d _never_ had a chance to be a father in the past.  

“I trust you’ll make the right decision.” David said warmly as he headed back over to his desk, looking towards the door as it opened, “Good morning Ruby.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call it a good morning.” The brunette quipped as she walked in, letting the door swing shut behind her. She crossed the room, stopping in front of Emma’s desk. “Emma have you seen my brother?”

Emma’s eyes widened in surprise at Ruby’s question – praying that this didn’t have anything to do with Ruby telling her to stay away from him because he was bad news or that she’d found out where he was staying. She shot her father a brief look, telling him to keep out of this in fear that he might accidentally give everything away. “Actually no I haven’t seen him. Why?” She was lying, but for a good cause.

Ruby sighed heavily, running her fingers through her long hair. “Dammit. I was hoping someone might have seen him. He’s always conveniently not around.”

“Why?” David questioned, receiving another silencing look from his daughter. He was as bad as she was with staying out of a situation.

Ruby’s brows furrowed together, looking towards her friend and then back to Emma. “Well, Gold was admitted to the hospital this morning.”

“ _What_?” Emma was half a second away from reaching for her cellphone and calling the house to talk to Killian – but given the situation she wasn’t about to give away where he was staying. “What happened to him?”

“I don’t really know all the details,” Ruby admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. “Belle came to get coffee this morning and she made it sound like they had been running a bunch of tox reports. She got a call while she was at the diner and the test came back saying that he’d apparently been poisoned quite severely.”

Emma knew for a fact that Killian had been at the apartment over the last few days and he had definitely been there last night.  Killian even needed help to get to the bathroom – there was no way that he could have made it out of the apartment, all the way to Gold’s house, and back without getting caught by someone. “It wasn’t Killian.”

Ruby’s hands went to her hips, her brows furrowing as she stared at the Sheriff.  “You really don’t know what my brother is capable of doing, Emma.”

Emma flinched at her words. Oh, she knew exactly what he was capable of. “I do actually know, as surprising as that might seem. I also know what Gold’s capable of and I know that he wouldn’t be beyond poisoning himself to get at Killian. Trust me – he’s been acting suspicious and I was already suspicious.”

“Look, maybe he was being all suave and charming with you, but Killian’s capable of killing a man, Emma. You’ve known him for all of a few days; you really cannot know him that well.” Ruby insisted, her jaw setting hard.

“And _I_ was prepared to kill Regina if Henry had died because of her. _Everyone_ is capable of killing.” Emma snapped, her fists balling at her sides. She wasn’t interested in arguing with Ruby about Killian. “People have a breaking point. They have people that they would kill for. If you say you don’t have someone you would kill for, then you’re lying to yourself.”

 “You don’t _know_ him.”

“No _you_ don’t know him.” Emma rose to her feet then, pressing her palms against her desk. Saying she didn’t know him didn’t just dismiss what she _knew_. “This stupid fucking connection I have with him has made damn sure that I know him as well as I know myself. I know that he is innocent.”

“You’re his _mate_?”

“ _Surprise_.” Her shoulders sank, her expression faltering. She _hated_ that phrase and everything that went with it. “I don’t want this, neither does he, but it is what it is. But believe me when I say that I _know_ him. I look at him and I see me.”

“Do you know where he is then?” Ruby questioned, crossing her arms across her chest.  

Emma gave her a tight-lipped smile as an answer, sinking back into her chair. “Give me a call if anything changes with Gold and tell Belle that I’m on this case.  I know that it’s not Killian – no matter what Gold’s telling her.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Ruby replied. “But I can’t make any promises. Maybe you don’t believe he’s guilty, but it doesn’t exactly sound like he’s innocent. He shows up and suddenly Gold’s life keeps getting threatened…”

“He’s innocent until proven guilty.” Emma reminded her, her arms crossing across her chest defensively. “And I know for a fact that he was occupied last night.” She didn’t even care that her father was standing there – nothing like _that_ happened, but Ruby didn’t need to know any more than that, in fear that she might figure out where he was.

* * *

“Hello beautiful.” Killian drawled out as Emma and Henry walked through the front door of the apartment. “And good evening to you lad.” He sat up straighter, rolling his shoulders to work out a kink in his back. “How are we this evening?” He questioned Henry, offering him a welcoming smile.

“Good!” Henry said with a grin, shrugging his backpack off his shoulders.  He let it fall to the floor with a loud thump, his nose scrunching up. “Mom says that I _have_ to go do my homework before I can play cards with you tonight.” He crossed his arms then. “Since you cheated yesterday.”

“I did not cheat!” Killian protested with a laugh, looking towards Emma a cheeky grin plastered to his lips. “Ask your mum, she can tell you whether or not I’m lying.”

Emma started laughing when she met his eyes – enjoying the way they sparkled mischievously.“He’s lying big time Henry. He definitely cheats at cards – don’t trust him.”

“I knew it!” Henry narrowed his eyes, keeping them trained on Killian as he headed for the stairs “I’ll just have to watch you carefully when we play later. Or maybe I’ll cheat this time!”

“Suit yourself, lad. Perhaps you mum can play as well and keep an eye on me to make sure I don’t cheat this time.” Killian drawled out, smiling at Emma as she sat down on the sofa beside him. He rested his hand on top of her leg, out of Henry’s line of sight as he marched upstairs to get his work done.

Emma scooted closer to him, covering his hand with hers. “We need to talk about the case.” She said quietly. “Gold’s been poisoned.” She exhaled heavily, hating the fact that once again he was the most likely suspect.

“What?” Killian’s brows knit together with genuine shock marring his expression. Not that she doubted where he had been last night “Did you figure out who did it?”

“Everyone thinks it was you.” Emma whispered, ducking her head to stare at their hands. “Obviously I know that it’s not you, but I’m at a loss for who it is. Would Gold have really poisoned himself to get at you? That’s fairly risky business.”

Killian shook his head, squeezing her leg. “No…I don’t think he would have done that to himself. But I don’t know who would have done it. I mean, the man has been around for quite some time, I’m certain he has no small amount of enemies.” He pulled his hand out from beneath hers, reaching over to tuck a strand of blond hair behind her ear. “If he’s out of commission you should lock me up. That way you’re not harboring a criminal _and_ everyone will know that it’s not me.”

“Who’s to say that things will keep happening to him? What if it all stops, I’ve got you locked up, and you’re the only possible suspect?”

“Then we face that when it happens.” Killian replied, shrugging his shoulders. “I spent my life behind hypothetical bars; it would be no different than that.”

Emma’s brows knit together, “I’ve been to jail – trust me when I say that you don’t want to experience the real deal.” She rubbed her lips together in thought, before she finally spoke again. “I was talking to David earlier and he said that you, um, weren’t feeling so satisfied by your revenge anymore.”

“I thought I was telling him that in confidence.” Killian said with a strained laugh, running his fingers through his hair. “It’s definitely not satisfying when someone else is doing it for you.” He added, avoiding her gaze. “Whatever he interpreted that as… he was wrong.”

Emma nodded slowly, chewing on the inside of her bottom lip. “That’s what I assumed. He tends to read too much into stuff anyways.” She gave as an excuse, rubbing her hands together. “Well, I’m sorry that someone is ruining all the fun for you. I’ll make sure I try to catch them so you can continue on with your fun.” With that Emma rose to her feet, thankful that he couldn’t follow after her – though he tried.

She knew she was an idiot for thinking that maybe her presence had been the cause for him wanting to give up the whole vengeance thing. She should have _known_ that it was because someone else was stealing the fun out of it for him. It was never meant to be like this at all – connection or not. She had let him get under her skin, close to her family, and close to _her_. Emma couldn’t even blame him for any of it either – she’d let herself believe that all of this was somehow different, despite what he had said over and over again.

“Emma, love, when do you want me gone?” Killian questioned cautiously, as if he had read her mind. Maybe he did – it wouldn’t be the first time he’d said what she was thinking. “Tonight’s far too soon, plus I have one last game to play with the lad.”

Emma looked back over her shoulder at the sofa, her lips pressed into a thin line. “Just stay until you’re better Killian. I’m not kicking you out.” She was doing that thing that Mary Margaret had chastised her for in the past – shutting people out, but she couldn’t shut him out even if she tried. “There’s nowhere else for you to go. I really don’t think going to Ruby would be a good idea and clearly the forest is an even worse idea.”

“Do you really want me to stay here, lass?”

“No.” Emma admitted. “But I don’t want you to go either. So just stay until you’re better and then we’ll figure out what to do from there. Right now you getting better is more important.” She turned her back to him then, busying herself with making hot cocoa, desperately needing _something_ to do.

Killian chewed on his bottom lip, trying to figure out _something_ to say to her, something to make-up for the flat out lie he’d told her – the one that had sparked all of this. He inhaled deeply before speaking, “There’s more than one reason. Like I said – I lived my life behind hypothetical bars and… maybe I just needed reminding that there’s more to life than just making it through one more day.”

Emma smiled to herself, keeping her back to him as she finished making her cocoa. She knew what he meant – what the reason was. David hadn’t been wrong. “I think we all need that reminder from time to time.” They really weren’t all that different. “It’s easy to just look out for yourself and think that you’ll never get hurt.”

Killian gave a humorless laugh, “That’s exactly how I’ve always lived. Bring your cocoa and come back over here.”

“If you insist.” Emma said, feigning as if his request was a strenuous one. She took a sip of her cocoa before heading for the sofa, sitting the mug down on the coffee table as she sank back onto the sofa beside him. “Think you can behave yourself?”

“The lad’s upstairs, of course I can behave.” He retorted, rolling his eyes. “I am a man of honor, no matter what anyone else might say.”

“I believe you.” Emma smirked, leaning back against the sofa, turning her head to face him. “You’re a good man Killian. As good as anyone can be considering what you’ve been through.” She brushed her fingers over his scruffy jaw, laughing at the way the hairs tickled her fingertips.

Killian’s eyes widened, realization donning on him then. “I know who could be trying to kill him.”

“Who?” Emma questioned, her brows creasing together as she met his gaze.

“It’s highly possible that the attacks are being executed by the hunters.” Killian started, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Which places me in just as much danger as Rumple, but it would explain everything that is occurring.” He gestured to his leg, rubbing his lips together as he looked to Emma once more. “But it also places _you_ in danger, love. Whether we wish to acknowledge it or not, you are my mate. As you might assume, Rumple has a knack for not following the rules, which may explain why the hunters wish to rid the world of him. Of course there’s the pesky Dark One bit that poses an issue. One that even I was not prepared for.”

“And if these hunters are causing everything how exactly am I meant to catch them? I mean I haven’t heard anything about them being in town. People tend to talk when people show up who aren’t supposed to be here.” Emma said pointedly, though she reached out and took his hand despite her words. She had gotten used to the sensations that went along with touching him.

Killian shook his head, “Honestly, I don’t know. I never really had to deal with them, unless someone in my pack caused trouble. Rumplestiltksin was a lone hunter whose wrath I encountered simply because of my choices. When he killed Milah he went against hunter law, because she was a mate not a wolf.”

“Then why am I in danger? I’m just your mate.” Emma retorted, realizing how unnerved she sounded by that statement. It slipped out easily, like it had already become second nature – even though she _hated_ the concept of it.

“I’m still worried about Rumplestiltskin and you getting involved with all of this, love. I’m not interested in watching anyone else die on account of my actions.” Killian squeezed her hand tightly, bringing it up to his lips.

Emma leaned closer to him, her fingers brushing over his cheek as she leaned in to catch his lips.  She pressed her forehead against his, wanting to keep close. “If I go through all of this trouble to get your name cleared, promise me that you won’t go and throw it away.”

He smiled weakly at her, as if he might not answer her. He pressed another kiss to her lips, pulling back to search her eyes. “I promise I won’t throw my life away Emma. I _promise_.” Killian brushed his fingers through her hair, tilting his head to press a kiss to her forehead.

“You know, this savior gig is always going to be like this. You keep saying that you don’t want me in any sort of danger, but that’s sort of my life. I don’t really get a break – _ever_.” Emma chewed on her bottom lip, certain that _that_ was the sort of detail that would make him shy away from this.

“Well, aren’t you lucky because I’m always ready for a fight.” Killian’s gaze dropped to her bottom lip, “That’s not fair; I’m supposed to be _behaving_.”

“Henry’s upstairs. _Stop it_.” Emma widened her eyes for emphasis, drawing her tongue along her bottom lip just to bother him more.  “And he’s here for the rest of the week, so you have to keep behaving.”

“For the boy’s sanity, I suppose I can behave.” Killian’s brows creased together, giving her his best example of a puppy dog face. “You’re missing out though.”

Emma pulled back and glanced at her watch, giving him a look as she did. “The only thing we’re missing out on is dinner if I don’t put the pasta on.”

“You’re cooking?” Killian grimaced, remembering the failed attempt at oatmeal this morning, shuddering for added effect.

Emma slapped him in the chest, “No! David told me to put the pasta water on at five. I’m really feeling the love here.” She retorted, rolling her eyes as she moved to stand up. “Even David told me not to burn the water.”

“That’s because we see you attempting to cook in the mornings.” Killian said easily, as if he’d been there all along to witness her morning mishaps. “We all know that it’s an impossible feat for you.”

Emma gave him a look as she walked backwards towards the kitchen, “You’re both just _so_ nice to me. At least Henry enjoys my attempts.”

“He’s just nice.” Killian said, flashing her a smug grin. “He’s humoring you.”

Emma groaned, “Now there are too many men against Mary Margaret and me. It’s not _fair_.”

Killian chuckled, tucking his arms behind his head as he leaned back against the sofa, “Ah, love. We’re just against _you_. Mainly because you’re fun to aggravate.” He drawled out, not expecting Emma to be directly behind him now, slapping him against the back of his head with a dishtowel. “Oi!”

“You deserved it.” Emma retorted, grinning at him as she leaned over the back of the sofa to face him. “Now, are you going to leave me alone so I can cook?”

“You’re boiling water.”

She rolled her eyes, “Keep talking and I’ll move you from the sofa to the doghouse if you’re not careful.”

“I’m shaking in my… well I’ve not got shoes on, but you get the picture.” Killian sassed back, not missing a chance to be snarky with her.

Emma laughed, shaking her head as she headed back to the kitchen, intent on doing her job this time. It was nice to be able to laugh and have a good time, despite the dark cloud looming over them. She didn’t know how long he was going to be in her life, but he could definitely handle everything that went along with it – whether he stayed or not. Even if she didn’t admit it out loud… she _wanted_ him to stay.

 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This morning I had an anon ask if Claw Your Skin was still part of the canon of this fic. I suppose it’s about time to announce that while CYS did spark Screaming in the Dark, it is no longer part of the same verse. So think of it as an AU of this fic. Thank you again for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter it took quite a bit of doing to get this the way I wanted it and there’s several big twists that I hadn’t expected.

_“In another life, I think you would have been a pirate.” Emma said as she curled close to him, relishing his warmth and the way that she fit so perfectly into his side – like they’d been made to fit together._

_“Why do you say that?” Killian questioned, pressing his nose into her curly blond hair. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent he had come to love so dearly. The scent that he’d come to know as well as his own._

_Emma tilted her head, a smirk playing over her lips as she met his eyes gaze. “I don’t know, you just have that air about you: dangerous and mysterious. And you’re definitely a thief.”_

_Killian arched a curious brow, his fingers trailing over her bare arm as she pulled her closer to him. “And what have a stolen, love?”_

_A shudder ran down her spine as his fingers played over her skin, her eyes fluttering closed. The words that wanted to come out were words that should have terrified her – words that she hadn’t spoken in a very long time. “You’ve stolen my heart.”_

_“Have I now?” He smirked, lips brushing along her jawline, fingers tangling in her hair. Killian rolled them over so she was beneath him, his body draped atop her carefully. He was sheer muscle and yet somehow he managed to make himself far lighter than she expected._

_“Yes.” Emma breathed out, wrapping her legs around him. She leaned up and pressed her lips against his, tongue sliding along his bottom lip, seeking entrance. She groaned against his mouth, feeling him pressed against her through the layers of their pants, grinding into her and causing sparks of desire to light within her._

_Killian pushed the straps of her tanktop off her shoulders, tugging the material down her chest. He pulled back from the kiss, breathing raggedly as he looked down at her. “I’ll have you know that you’re just as much a thief as I am.” He told her, his eyes dark with desire as he lowered his head, catching a nipple between his lips, his tongue flicking out against her pebbled flesh._

_Emma’s back arched up off the bed, pressing her hips upwards, seeking friction as she ground herself against his hardening length through their pants. She pushed her fingers through his dark hair, tugging at the strands as they slipped between them._

_“You’re far too dressed.” She murmured, rocking her hips against him pointedly, suppressing the moan that rose up in the back of her throat._

_Killian groaned loudly when she rocked against him, pulling away from her breast then, his eyes focusing on her face. “Are you against foreplay now or something, love?” He quipped with a devilish smirk on his lips as he reached down between them, thumbing the button of her jeans. “I was planning on taking my time tonight.”_

_Emma arched her back upwards, running her tongue along her bottom lip, trying her best seductive look on him. “I’m not against foreplay at all, but you and I both know that I don’t need any help getting ready for you.”_

_Killian flashed her a wolfish grin, “Oh, I know you don’t need any help, lass. I can smell exactly how wet you are.” He worked her jeans open, drawing the zipper down agonizingly slow. “Always glad to know that I have such a positive effect on you.” He slipped his hand into her pants, fingers brushing over her through her underwear._

_“You’re such a smug bastard.”_

_Killian smirked as he lowered himself between her thighs, his eyes trained on her face. He leaned in, his tongue flicking out against her slit through her damp underwear, teasingly pressing against her center. “And you love me for it.” He drawled out, pushing her underwear aside, his tongue brushing against her clit._

_Emma’s breath caught in the back of her throat at his words, but she forced herself to speak. “You’re lucky that I do love you.” Her voice wavered as the words slipped past her lips. “Who else would put up with you?” She countered, trying to lessen the seriousness of their words._

_It was always when they fell in love, not if._

_Killian leaned back on his knees, pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside. Emma sat up slowly, her hands playing over his chest as she leaned in to kiss him. She dropped her hand down to work his jeans open. Just as he had teased her, she slipped her hand into his jeans, fingers brushing along his hardened length, please to hear the groan that passed his lips on her account._

_Emma pushed her hand against his chest, shoving him back onto the bed before she moved to straddle him. “You left my underwear on.” She whispered lowly, her hair falling around them like a curtain as she leaned in and nipped at his bottom lip. “You should do something about that”_

_“Taken care of.” Killian said with a smirk, hooking his fingers into the sides of her underwear, tugging sharply at them until they tore away from her. “Better?” He questioned, groaning as she pressed down against him, her slick flesh sliding over his length but she gave neither of them what they wanted. “You’re a bloody tease.”_

_“You love me for it.” Emma retorted, echoing what he’d said before. She kissed him again, taking her time as she explored his mouth, her tongue tangling with his. She ground her hips down against him, groaning against his lips as she shifted, taking the very tip of him into her._

_Killian’s hands went to her hips, holding her steady as she curled her fingers around him, sinking down onto him completely. He guided her movements as she started to move, finding a rhythm that they could both match._

_Her nails raked over his chest as his lips trailed from hers along her jawline, and to her neck. She knew what was coming. Her entire being was screaming for it – wanting the sensations that it promised. Killian pressed a line of kisses along the curve of her neck, moving to that spot on her shoulder that he’d told her about._

_Emma cried out, her eyes squeezing shut as her release tore through her at the very second that his teeth sank into her tender flesh – as if working together to drive her to the very brink of sanity. A rush of adrenaline and endorphins flooded her system. The pain only sweetened the pleasure._

_Reality went hazy around her and she was thankful that this was only a dream. That they could wake up from this – from the whispered words, the admittances of love, and pretend that none of them had ever happened._

* * *

Emma’s eyes flew open as she woke up from the dream. Her hand went to her neck, her skin burning where his teeth had been. It was a dream – a _nightmare_ to her – and yet she felt everything as if it had actually happened. She was done with these fucking shared dreams. She forced herself to get out of bed, heading down the hallway to the bathroom.

She couldn’t even bear the thought of looking at her own reflection; she could only imagine how uncomfortable seeing him was going to be.

In the dreams they had had sex in places that she had never even imagined in her _wildest_ dreams before he came along. If she applied that logic to _this_ dream then she could easily pretend that what they had said was simply a made up experience, brought to them by the connection or whatever it was causing the shared dreams to begin with.

The dreams came every night and every morning she woke up feeling like she’d had the best night of her life, feeling satisfied and a little achy, but this morning she woke up feeling like a bomb had been dropped on her and her neck was _killing_ her from where he’d bit her. She was thankful that, though it hurt, it was only red and not actually torn open like it felt like it had been.

Emma didn’t know which would have been wiser – waiting until both of her parents were awake to keep any conversations about the dream at bay or biting the bullet and going downstairs to face him. She chose the latter however, simply because she _knew_ that he would end up being smug and talk about the dream in front of her parents which was a can of worms she wasn’t interested in cracking open just yet.

It was just a _dream_. Just because she’d said that she loved him in the dream did not mean that she felt anything close to love for the man in real life. She liked him – that much was true. He was easy to talk to, humorous, and he understood aspects of her personality that others usually ran from. He was good to Henry, her father seemed to enjoy his company, and… it meant _nothing_. He was temporary, he’d be gone soon enough just like everyone else in her life.

If she was going to fall in love with someone, she was going to fall in love with them on her own terms and not because she was being forced towards them by some fated-to-be shit. Being the savior was bad enough.

As she made her way down the stairs, she noted that the kitchen light was on and that _he_ was standing there making a cup of coffee for himself. Emma held her breath as she stepped into the kitchen, grabbing a mug out of the cabinet, joining him by the coffee pot.

“Good morning.” Emma said quietly, glancing towards him, trying to gauge how he had reacted to the dream. His brows were furrowed together, his lips pressed into a thin line, and his shoulders were stiff, like he was ready to pounce.

“ _Morning_.” He gritted out, taking a sip of his coffee and avoiding eye contact as he turned away from her. Despite his attempts to conceal it, he limped as he moved towards the fridge.

“We can pretend that the dream didn’t happen.” Emma offered, chewing on her bottom lip as she watched him hobbling towards the other side of the kitchen, clearly trying to put space between them.

“Can we _really_ just pretend that it didn’t happen, lass?” Killian snapped as he turned around to face her, his eyes narrowing as he stared at her. “Is it really that easy for you?” His words were heated, anger brimming in his tone.

Emma swallowed thickly, sitting her coffee cup down on the kitchen counter before she dropped it. Her hands were trembling and her pulse was thumping in her ears. She _hated_ confrontation. She hated having to work things out and talk about them. Leaving the situation – running from all of it had always been easier for her. But this – _this_ wasn’t something she could run from. Not easily at least.

“No. It’s not easy, but what else is there to be done?” Emma pressed her lips together as she tilted her head, her eyes flickering over his face, trying to read the unreadable expression etched into his face. “Look, we don’t know much about these dreams. We know that we’re both having them and that it’s because of the connection. But they’re always fantastical settings that I would _never_ do in waking life.”

Killian snorted loudly, rolling his eyes as he turned away from her. “Ah, such flattering words.” He remarked dryly as he jerked the freezer open. He looked around for a moment, taking his time as he reached for a box of sausages, before moving across the kitchen to grab a plate.

“What do you mean?” Emma questioned, her voice wavering as she watched him move back across the kitchen to put the sausages in the microwave. “I mean maybe you’re into sex in the woods but-”

Killian slammed his hand down against the counter, his words coming out with a growl in the back of his throat. “That’s _not_ what I meant and you know it.” He narrowed his eyes; his jaw set hard, teeth grinding together.

The predatory look in his eyes should have told her to keep her distance, but she knew that he was harmless, despite the warnings from Ruby. If he did _truly_ love her, like the dream had revealed, then he would never hurt her.

“I thought that we didn’t want this Killian.” Emma said quietly, reaching out to place her hand over his on the counter, squeezing it tightly. “I thought we both agreed that we weren’t giving in to something that’s _forcing_ us together. Hell, we haven’t even known each other for a month yet.” She had barely known Henry’s father for longer than a few weeks before she’d fallen in love with him and _that_ hadn’t gone over overly well for her either.

Killian’s expression softened, his other hand coming up to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing over the curve of her cheekbone. “Is your shoulder alright?” He questioned, his eyes flickering towards her covered skin.

“It hurts like a bitch.” Emma said with a strained laugh, wincing as she rubbed at the spot. “So is that what marking is like then?”

“Aye.” He replied with a nod, his hand sliding from her cheek to her shoulder, pulling aside her housecoat to reveal the red mark on her skin. “It should be gone by this evening.” Killian leaned down and pressed his lips to the spot, his breath dancing over her skin as he pulled back.

Emma let out a breath that she hadn’t realized she’d been holding in. She was thankful that he was avoiding the whole dream issue for now.  “Go sit down and I’ll bring you your sausages.” She said firmly, giving him a stern look. “You shouldn’t be standing on that leg.”

“I’ve got it.” He said easily, flashing her a cheeky grin. “My leg’s feeling fine today.”

“You were limping.” Her hands went to her hips, giving him a stern expression. “As your nurse, I’m going to have say that you need to sit down. _Now_.”

“As you wish.” Killian retorted, pressing his tongue to the inside of his cheek, bowing grandly, before he hobbled over to the sofa.

“Do you really _need_ ten sausages?” Emma questioned as she opened the microwave, shaking her head at the amount of food that the man could consume and still somehow stay so incredibly fit.

“I need twenty but your father’s told me to cut back on how much I eat.” Killian retorted, looking over the back of the sofa at her. “I think he wants me to starve to death.”

“Or he wants to be able to feed the rest of us.” Emma laughed as she brought his coffee and the plate over to the coffee table. “We should start giving you only the table scraps.”

Killian rolled his eyes at her comment. “Ah, you’re keeping me as the family pet now?”

“It has its perks you know. You’d get regular walks, belly scratches, and lots of food.” Emma smirked, barely able to contain herself as she sat down on the sofa beside him. Her lips were twitching as she fought the urge to laugh.

“Being a human has better perks however.” Killian tugged her closer to him, his arm going around her shoulders as he leaned in to kiss her. A smug grin plastered to his lips as he pulled back. “See _that_ is a perk to being a human.”

“Behave yourself. Everyone will be down here in a few minutes.”  Emma slapped the top of his leg, giving him a laughably stern expression as he slid his hand over her thigh slowly. “ _Heel_.” She teased when he leaned in and stole another kiss despite what she’d said.

“You can’t teach an old dog new tricks, love.” He commented as he pulled back from the kiss, lifting his hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, a smirk playing across his features. Killian brushed his thumb over her bottom lip, his eyes searching hers. “I know you’ll catch them Emma.”

He always seemed to know exactly what she was thinking about and while it should have unnerved her; there was a comforting element to it. “The hunters you mean?” She shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head. “I don’t know. Maybe I should just let them have Gold and it will end all of this for _all_ of us.”

Killian arched a brow, “You know that’s not what you should do. You’ll find a way to catch them.”

“You think so?” Emma chewed on her bottom lip, not entirely sure of her own capabilities anymore. She’d been thrown for a loop one too many times over the last few weeks to be certain of anything anymore. “I’m glad someone thinks I can do this.”

As much as she didn’t want to admit it, _this_ – with him – was the closest thing she had come to having a real relationship since she had been a teenager. Even then no one had had such an unwavering belief in her abilities. It was nice.

“I believe in you.” Killian assured her, a warm smile creasing the corners of his lips as he searched her eyes, his impossibly blue ones meeting hers.

“I’m going to swing by the hospital after I drop Henry off at school and see what sort of information I can get out of Gold.” Emma commented as she leaned against him, content to stay just like this until her parents came downstairs. He made everything make sense somehow.

“Hopefully he’ll be of some use to you. Though, with the information that you know, there’s no way to pretend that you haven’t been in communication with me.” Killian sighed heavily as he pressed his lips to the crown of her head. “It was only a matter of time before he found out.”

“You’ll be fine. I’m not going to let him do _anything_ to you.” Emma reached for his hand, lacing her fingers with his. “I’ve got your back.”

* * *

“And to what do I owe this pleasure Ms. Swan? Have you caught _him_?” Gold questioned as he sat up in his hospital bed, an unwelcoming smile creasing the corners of his lips as he looked to her. “Because that’s the only reason you should be here right now.”

“Unfortunately… _No_. I haven’t caught him and I won’t be catching him anytime soon either.” Emma flashed him one of her signature _bitch please_ smiles. “I believe that everything that has occurred to you is the work of someone else. Not Killian.”

“There is _no one_ else. Only him.” Gold gritted his teeth, his blood pressure monitor spiking at his frustration. “Whatever that _creature_ has been telling you I can assure you that it is a lie. He is simply feeding them to you to avoid paying for his sins.”

“His only sin was that he loved someone that he shouldn’t have loved.” Emma snapped, her fists balling at her sides. “Look, I know there’s a lot of unrest between the two of you, but he’s willing to bury the hatchet and _not_ in your back. I just need to know what _you_ know about the other hunters, because that’s my only lead right now.”

Gold’s expression contorted when she mentioned the hunters, his lips pressed into a thin line. “What has _he_ been telling you? Did he inform you that when Milah ran away she left behind a boy – our son? Did he tell you that I lost my boy because of those events? That _years_ later the boy was found by _his_ pack and that he turned him over to the hunters?”

“I-…” Emma started, her lashes fluttered as she tried to take in what he was saying. “He told me about the boy that your wife left behind, but I didn’t press the subject any further than that.” He hadn’t withheld that information because she hadn’t asked him about it. What did that have to do with any of this?

“Ms. Swan,” Gold began, narrowing his eyes menacingly. “You and I made a deal once, one that I am now prepared to cash in on.” He smirked at her, looking more like the pictures of the imp in the storybook than ever before. “Find my son and I promise to spare your _beloved_ wolf. If he gets himself killed it won’t be by my hands.”

“Deal.” Emma replied, not even taking a moment to dwell on any other possibilities. If Killian could have faith in her, then she needed to have that same faith in him. She had promised him that she would protect him and she made good on her promises. “How do I find him?”

“You see, before all of _this_ began, I managed to track down his whereabouts. It seems that much like you, my boy found his way to the land without magic. From what I’ve been able to discer, he lives in Manhattan. Go to my shop, there is a drawer beneath the cash register. It has all of the information you’ll need.”

Given her background as a bails bond person finding his son shouldn’t be that difficult. Especially if he’d already done most of the grunt work for her. “I’ll leave tomorrow then.”

“I would suggest taking the mutt with you. Just in case I… _slip_.” Gold threatened, snapping his fingers together, as though he were snuffing out the flame of a candle. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m quite fatigued and would like to rest before Belle returns.”

Emma forced a smile at his words, taking a step backwards towards the door. “I’m glad we were able to reach an agreement.” She had no more answers than she had had before she arrived, if anything she had more questions – yet again.

There was _never_ a dull moment in her life. She always had to be ready for the next curve ball, whether she liked it or not. At least Killian had expressed that this aspect of her life didn’t bother him, because he was part of it now. 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got an anon question asking about the fact that Killian and Emma are still giving in and kissing despite wanting to avoid the whole mate thing. I have attempted to answer this question throughout this chapter. To be honest I have very little control over where the characters go. I just type and let it all flow out. Thank you all, again, for reading! Make sure you review they seriously make my day! If you ever have any questions, feel free to ask!

Emma ignored his smart ass remark about being home from work early, solely focused on the task at hand. “We need to talk.”

“ _Oh_ ,” He whistled, sitting upright as she came around the side of the sofa. “Those words are generally a precursor to me getting smacked and or shouted at.”

“Why didn’t you tell me _everything_ about the hunters?” Emma’s brows creased together as she searched his face, trying to read his expression. He looked just as confused as she felt. She didn’t want him to come with her to New York, unless she knew she could trust him.

Killian arched an inquisitive brow, leaning back against the sofa as he looked up at her. “What else was there to tell you, love?”

“You gave Gold’s _son_ to the hunters.” Her hands went to her hips, shaking her head in disappointment. “You gave a kid over to the very people who wanted to kill his father. Why?” That knowledge made her question whether or not to let Killian around Henry anymore.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Killian hissed out, rising to his feet, ignoring the pain that still lingered in his leg. “You want to know what _really_ happened? The part of the story that the coward couldn’t possibly know?”

Emma nodded her head slowly, keeping her eyes trained on his impossibly blue ones. “Yes. I want to know your side of this story.” Despite the fact that she doubted him right now, there was still a part of her that trusted him over Gold.

Killian grimaced as he took a step forward, limping as he moved closer to her. “My pack and I came upon a boy in the forest; he was in rather poor condition and terribly lost. I saw him as my chance to finally be a father and I took him in with very little thought. As the days bled into weeks I soon learned that this boy was the son of my dead lover and my sworn enemy. I thought nothing of it – he was a boy, he shouldn’t be held accountable for the sins of his father. But one of my pack let slip that I had been with Milah and the boy turned on me. He attempted to end my life and perhaps he should have that night.” Killian spat out, his shoulders hunching forward as he spoke, “He requested that he be let go from the pack, not that he was being held in any way. It just so happened that there were hunters near us, hunters who were looking for the boy. He was content to go with them. It was his choice.”

He was telling the truth.

Emma ran her fingers through her hair, sighing heavily as she turned her back to Killian. It didn’t change _anything_. It was the past and none of it could be changed. If he had lashed out at the boy because of who he was, that would have been a different story, but the fact that he had _tried_ to be what he needed, despite his hatred for Gold spoke volumes about the type of man he was.

“I need you to come with me to New York.” Emma explained as she turned around to face Killian once more. “I made a deal with Gold a year ago, one that he’s now decided to cash in on. He wants me to find his son. Apparently he lives in Manhattan. I have an address and that’s it. But, Gold said it would be wise if I brought you with me.”

“Planning on offing me while you were away was he?” Killian remarked, chewing on the inside of his bottom lip before he finally released it. “I’ll be limping around, but I’ll gladly come with you if that’s what _you_ want.”

Emma shrugged her shoulders, looking lost as she met his eyes. “I’d rather not go through all of this only to come back and hear that he decided to put you down.” She hated how _painful_ that thought was. A world without him wasn’t a world that she wanted to live in.

“I’ll go with you then, to spare you and myself that unfortunate ending.” Killian stepped closer to her, holding her gaze. “He’s not going to be pleased to see me, love. I may have to bow out once we find him, let you handle convincing him to come back with us.”

Emma rubbed her lips together, nodding in agreement. “I’ll just use your nose to sniff him out and then you can go get a pint somewhere.” She offered him a small smile, a slight laugh passing her lips. “I don’t exactly know what to do if he decides he doesn’t want to come back. I mean the way Gold made it sound in the past, his kid didn’t really like him all that much.”

Killian rolled his shoulders, “We never really talked about his father, until he’d made up his mind that I was the true villain of the story.” He laughed a humorless laugh, hanging his head. “At least Henry’s not going to despise me for some connection to his father.”

Emma snorted at that, “His father doesn’t’ even know that I had a kid and it’s better that way. I haven’t looked for him and I have no interest. My only hope is that he eventually got what he had coming to him.”

“He’s the one that got you put in prison isn’t he?” Killian questioned, stepping closer to her then.

Emma ducked her head, avoiding his gaze. “I’m not going to say I was some saint or something. I would have ended up in jail one way or the other, but I went to jail for _his_ crime because he called the cops on me.”

Killian frowned, reaching out to brush his fingers over her shoulder. He knew they were supposed to be avoiding _this_ , but so far avoidance had been harder than either of them had expected it to be and neither of them was complaining about it. It felt _good_ and he had a feeling that it had been just as long for her as it had been for him since he’d felt good. “I’m sorry you went through that.”

“I wouldn’t be me otherwise.” Emma said with a pitiful laugh, shaking her head as she brought her hand up to cover his. “Everything happens for a reason, right?”

“Indeed.” He replied lowly, his tongue flicking out to wet his bottom lip, catching her attention.

Emma inhaled shakily, ignoring the urge to kiss him then, pulling away from him. “I need to buy plane tickets and get things ready to leave tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? That’s rather short notice.” Killian pursed his lips, brows creasing together as he watched her walking away from him. “What are you going to do with the lad?” He questioned, hobbling back to the sofa, propping his leg up on a pillow as he laid back.

Emma pressed her tongue to the inside of her cheek at his question, her jaw setting hard. “I guess I’ll be taking him with me.” She said, pinching the bridge of her nose. “And hope Regina doesn’t have a hissy fit of it.”

“At least it’s the weekend so he won’t be missing any school.” He commented, tucking his arms beneath his head.

She was thankful that he couldn’t see her face from where he was laying. Emma was certain that she still looked incredulous every time he said something like that – where he sounded concerned about Henry’s wellbeing. He had nestled himself into her life and she still didn’t know how she was going to cope once he was out of it. Because he would be out of it eventually, once everything was over with and he was free to live his life how he chose.

“I’m sure he’ll be over the moon when he finds out that he gets to spend more time with you.” Emma stated, walking over to the kitchen table, flipping her laptop open. Three tickets to Manhattan – like family vacation.

Killian chuckled as he spoke, “I’ll have you know that I enjoy hanging out with the lad. He doesn’t put up with my shit any more than his mother does.”

Emma smirked at his words, shaking his head. “It’s about time for _someone_ to be done with you.”

“Oi!” He protested, chucking a pillow in her direction. “You’re not allowed to be done with me, just my behavior.”

“What if I _like_ your behavior?” Emma retorted back, her heart fluttering as she selected two adults and a child for the flight. She had been told again and again to stay away from him, but the more she got to know him the more she realized that staying away from him would have been impossible – connection or not.

“Then you’re a very strange lass and you should, perhaps, get your head checked.” Killian quipped, sitting up then, looking over the back of the sofa at her. “Then again, I do rather like you the way you are.”

Emma tucked her hair behind her ear, trying to ignore the burn of the blush creeping over her cheeks. “You’re a menace.” She replied with no small amount of sass behind her words. It was a good thing that she was taking Henry with her, she’d have a buffer. Otherwise, there might be nothing to stop them from… _well_.

“The flight’s booked.” Emma stated, leaning back against the chair as she looked towards him. “We’re leaving at nine in the morning from the Boston airport so we’ll need to get out of here around six to get through security.”

Killian arched a brow, narrowing his eyes. “I’ve never ridden on a plane before. How long will I be stuck on it?”

“An hour or so, it’s a fairly short flight.” Emma stifled a laugh at his expression. “Maybe I should have booked you a ride in storage instead. We could have picked up a kennel and let you fly with the other dogs.”

“You’re hilarious.” Killian said dryly, giving her a scathing look. “Will I be walking ‘round the city with a leash too?”

“I mean if that’s how you want to travel.” Emma started to laugh then, unable to hold it back any longer. “I’m sure David could forge us a nice dog license for you. Make sure you’ve got your rabies shot.”

Killian growled, narrowing his eyes as he stared at her. “Enough with the dog comments. You’re bruising my ego.”

“It’s _so_ big though. I think it could do with a few bruises.”

“You have no idea how _big_ it is.” Killian retorted with a mischievous smirk, sliding his tongue along his bottom lip, before vanishing behind the back of the sofa.

Emma smirked, “I’m not even going to touch that one.”

“It’s more _stroking_ rather than touching, really.”

“Shut up.” Emma groaned, rolling her eyes as she got up from the table, heading across the room to the kitchen. She jerked one of the cabinets open, hiding the way her cheeks were flushed from his words and the thoughts that came along behind them.

It was only a matter of time before they finished what they had started in his room at the Inn and continued every night in their dreams. Maybe _then_ the itch would be scratched and then it would be over with. It had always worked in the past. Despite the draw that she had to him, she doubted that it would seriously change how she felt about the _after_. She enjoyed kissing him and the way it made her feel, but sex much more physical and she wasn’t interested in the emotions that came with it. At least that’s what she kept telling herself.

Before he came to stay at the apartment it had been easier to say _no_ to him because she had to think about her family – about Henry. But now that he’d become part of her day-to-day life, part of her son’s life, it was that much harder to say no to it. The banter with him had become like second nature. Sharing little moments with him and enjoying how good kissing him made her feel, made it far more complicated than she had ever expected it to be.

* * *

_“Killian.” Emma moaned as his hands slid down over her ass, hauling her upwards and pressing her back against the cool shower wall. She was thankful for the hot water as it cascaded over their skin, relishing his warmth as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer to her. The heat rolled off his skin, enveloping her completely._

_The dream didn’t feel quite like a dream anymore. It felt far more realistic, far more vivid, as if they weren’t dreaming at all._

_Killian trailed his lips along the column of her throat, his breath dancing over her wet skin as his teeth scraped gently, leaving little red lines in their wake. Her nails bit into his shoulders, holding herself steady as she ground against him._

_“You feel real.” Killian rasped out, confirming what she already picked up on. He kept one hand firmly at her hip, pressing her against the wall as he reached between them. He brushed his thumb over her clit, rolling the sensitive bundle of nerves, smirking at the way she bowed backwards in response._

_Emma wound her fingers through his wet hair, tugging sharply at the strands as they slipped between them. “You’re going to feel something very real in a minute it you don’t just fuck me already.” She hissed out, biting down on her bottom lip as his fingers slid lower. Killian took his sweet time as he thrust them in and out of her, taking pleasure in watching her eyes roll back in her head, her lips parting with a breathy moan, muffled seconds later when he kissed her._

_Her nails scrapped over his back, urging him on. He definitely hadn’t been lying when he said he was a gentleman – so focused on making certain she got off long before he ever did._

_She cried out, completely unprepared for her release to hit that soon. Killian barely gave her a chance to come down from the high before he was thrusting into her, filling her completely with one swift motion. He cradled the back of her head, kissing her with the desperation of starving man._

_Emma tightened her legs around him; little mewls of pleasure muffled against his lips as she ground down against him. She swore she saw stars as he thrust into her once more, pushing her over the edge again, joined by him just seconds later._

_Killian broke from the kiss, breathing heavily as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. He let his weight press her against the shower wall, keeping them both upright as they basked in their release._

_“We’re not awake yet.” Emma mumbled, hyperaware of the fact that they were dreaming. The dreams always stopped right after their release hit, they didn’t typically linger – not like this. She groaned softly as she let her legs drop down, leaning against him for support as her feet met the shower floor._

_Killian dropped his hands to her hips, pressing his forehead against hers. “I was hoping only I realized that the dream hadn’t ended yet.” He sighed heavily, his eyes falling closed. “These dreams really do have a sick sense of humor.”_

_Emma gave a strained laugh, shaking her head as she pulled away from him, moving to stand beneath the shower’s spray, running her fingers through her hair. “Maybe it just got confused this time?” She offered, glancing over her shoulder at him._

_He stepped forward, coming up behind her beneath the water, his hands resting at her hips once more. “Maybe we should go at it again.” Killian drawled out, brushing his lips along the curve of her shoulder. “It might be getting greedier.”_

_Emma rested against him, her head falling to the side to give his lips better access to her neck. “I guarantee you that it just wants you to mark me.” She said lowly, her breath catching in the back of her throat as his lips brushed over that spot._

_“I wanted to.” Killian whispered, flicking his tongue against the spot. “But I didn’t know how you’d feel about being marked again.”_

_“I don’t think I have much of a choice anymore.” Emma retorted, chewing on her bottom lip, her eyes falling closed as water droplets ran down her cheeks._

_He was hesitating now; her words clearly making him second guess the action. She had to give him that – he hated the fact that neither one of them had a choice, just as much as she did._

_Emma rocked back against him, trying to spur him on. “Come on Killian, you don’t want to get stuck in this damned dream do you? It’s not real life. It’s just a dream.”_

_Killian held her hips still, keeping space between them. “You don’t want this Emma. Dreams are supposed to be reflections of situations in real life that you have to work out. But this is not what you want. We both know this.”_

_“That’s not completely true.” Emma stated, jerking out of his hold, turning around to face him. She reached behind her, shutting the water off, a shiver running down her spine as cool air hit her skin in place of the warm water. “I don’t know what I want and these damned dreams aren’t helping me work anything out.”_

_Killian opened his mouth to say something but his words were cut off by someone calling out for Emma from the other side of the shower curtain. The voice didn’t sound happy, in fact whoever it was sounded pissed off at her._

_Emma reached out, jerking the shower curtain open – but the dream faded away._

* * *

“Who was he?” Killian questioned, leaning against the kitchen counter watching Emma as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Emma looked up, meeting his gaze briefly before looking back to her cup. “I don’t know.” She lied, taking a sip of the scalding hot liquid. It had been a _very_ long time since she’d dreamed about Neal. Within the context of the dream it didn’t make sense. Neal had no bearing on the current situation and she could only assume it was because they’d talked about him briefly in the context of being Henry’s father.

If dreams were supposed to help you figure something out, her dreams were not doing a very good job at it.

“So it was just some random man looking for you while we were scre-” Killian stopped what he was about to say, hearing the stairs creak behind him. He tilted his head, catching sight of Henry out of the corner of his eye. “Good morning lad.”

“Good morning!” Henry said with far too much chipper for quarter after six in the morning. “Do we have poptarts?”

“I already put two cinnamon ones in the toaster for you kid.” Emma answered, tearing off the crust of the toast she’d prepared for herself. “You all packed?”

“Yep.” Henry said, sitting on the barstool next to Killian. “Are you giving him David’s clothes to take with him?”

Killian nudged the kid with his elbow, “I’m right here, you can ask me that question.”

Henry scrunched up his face, waving his hand in front of his nose teasingly. “I thought maybe you’d be embarrassed about not having any clothes here. You can’t have mine so clearly you’d have to wear David’s.”

“Good news lad, I am in fact taking two of your grandfather’s shirts with me. You won’t have to endure how bad I smell.”

Emma laughed as she sat the poptarts down in front of Henry. “Eat up and stop taunting the wolf. He smells fine.”

“I do occasionally take _showers_.” Killian said pointedly, flashing a wolfish grin at Emma.

She rolled her eyes, focusing on her mug of coffee again. “Did you pack your book?”

Henry snapped his poptart in half, shoving it into his mouth and talking while his mouth was full. “I did. I put it in my backpack.”

Emma grimaced at his lack of manners, “I’m going to blame _you_ if he keeps acting like he was raised by wolves.” She quipped, giving Killian a look. “Because he used to have manners, once upon a time.”

“I don’t know,” Killian drawled out, giving Henry a surveying look. “Most of the men in my pack were far more mannered than he is. He’s going to have to work harder if he wants to be part of my pack.”

“Are you the pied piper or something?” Emma teased, laughing as she spoke, “Come to steal my son and have him join your band of merry men.”

“The Merry Men were Hood’s men.”

Henry shook his head, lowering his voice as if for only Killian to hear him. “Don’t worry Killian; mom _always_ mixes her fairytales up.”

“Sounds like a hopeless case.” Killian shook his head in dismay. 

“Are you two going to gang up on me this entire trip?” Emma rolled her eyes, finishing her toast off and placing the empty plate in the dishwasher. “Because I did not sign up for this.”

Killian sniggered, “Maybe we will. You can’t stop us.”

“I like you.” Henry said as he finished the last of his poptart, hopping off the stool. “I hope you decide to stick around. You’re pretty cool.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, kid.” Killian patted Henry’s back, a warm smile on his lips as he watched the boy move around the island to put his dish away. He met Emma’s gaze, surprised to see her smiling at him as brightly as she was.

This really was the second chance that he wanted.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Low and behold, I am here to deliver you a long awaited update! I hope you enjoy, it was fun to get back into the rhythm of the fic after two months of school. Enjoy and make sure to review! It fuels my brain!

The flight was surprisingly uneventful. Henry fell asleep, which didn’t surprise Emma in the least. She’d seen the light creeping out from beneath his bedroom door the night before. Comic books – David kept feeding into his current obsession with Captain America and she wasn’t about to take that away from him. Killian on the other hand was a bit of a live wire throughout the flight. He poked and prodded at his in-flight entertainment; bouncing back and forth from playing the poorly designed card game simulation and watching some trashy HBO show that she was going to slap him for watching if Henry woke up and saw the screen.

For her the flight was an hour of self-reflection as soon she popped her ear buds in and listened to an hour’s worth of Florence + and the Machine. The music soothed her nerves and made her forget about the strange web her life was. She had that nagging feeling, the one that most people brushed off as her being paranoid. Something was waiting for them in New York and it didn’t feel good. It hadn’t felt _right_ since her conversation with Gold. There was more to this whole hunter and werewolves shtick, but she didn’t know what.

If you’d told her a year ago that she’d be on a flight to New York with her son and a werewolf, she would have laughed your face. But now, that was her day-to-day life. There werewolf sat beside her had somehow become part of her life, part of her son’s life, and he – unlike this trip – actually felt right. He fit into her life as though he’d been there all along.

“Were you really listening to a song about wolves?” Killian questioned as they waited in the aisle, suitcases in hand. His hand had come to rest on her hip, his breath dancing over the back of her neck. She wanted to tell him to stop – they were in public after all, but she’d seen a hell of a lot worse the last time she was on a plane.

“I guess.” Emma said with a shrug, glancing over her shoulder at him. “Could you hear my music?”

Killian nodded his head, an amused grin playing over his features. “Wish I could have heard what you were thinking about all that time, though. I never expected you to sit that still for an hour.”

“Guess you still have more to learn about me.” Emma retorted back, rolling her eyes as she turned to look ahead once more. She squeezed Henry’s shoulder, distracting herself from the man behind her. “Sleep well kid?”

“Yeah.” Henry rubbed at his eyes, stifling a yawn. “I’m ready to get off this thing though.” He said with a huff. “Can we go to the hotel when we get there?”

“That was the plan. What? You want to sleep more?” Emma laughed, shaking her head. “I suggest you actually go to bed tonight.”

“I did!”

“At what time?”

Henry’s shoulders sagged, “Like two in the morning.” He admitted, ducking his head and kicking at the wheel of his suitcase. “I wanted to finish the arc that was happening in the comic.” He said, as if that made his lack of sleep understandable.

“No comic books tonight.” Emma said, wagging her finger at him – which only made both of the men in her life laugh at her. “ _Really_?”

“You’re terrible at being firm.” Killian retorted, snickering to as the line finally started to move and they walked along the narrow path to exit the plane. “Don’t worry lad, I’ll keep your mum busy so she won’t know you’re up reading.”

Emma turned around and gave Killian a look for the implications in his seemingly meaningless. “Both of you are going to bed tonight and _behave_.”

They were both bad enough on their own, but together she was outnumbered and she was fairly certain she was destined to lose most situations to the pair of them. But she had to admit, between David and Killian – Henry seemed happy. Happier than she’d seen him since she first came to town.

“He’s a bad influence Henry, don’t listen to him.” Emma said playfully as they made their way through the airport. There was a perk to short trips – they had everything they needed in a carry on and didn’t have to deal with baggage claim.

“I dunno mom. He’s pretty cool.” Henry retorted, looking up at Emma as they walked. “Besides, you spend a lot of time with him. If he was a bad influence, why would you do that?”

“Oh, he’s got you there.” Killian laughed, his hand brushing over the small of her back. She was still determined to _not_ get used to the way it felt to have him right there with her all the time. But those thoughts were hard to dispel, almost as hard as those urges she had to kiss him that she’d lacked self-control over.

Emma rolled her eyes, “Come on, both of you, we’re here for a _reason_ and it’s not to torment me.” They were acting like this was some pleasure trip, but the weight of the reality of it all was weighing on her shoulders. Gold had seemed pretty serious when he said that he’d kill Killian if she failed at finding his son.

“So tense.” Killian clicked his tongue against his teeth and she swore she could feel his undressing gaze on her, even with her back turned to him. He knew exactly why she was tense –their dreams left her constantly tense and on edge. However those feelings were all painted with a sense of dread as they stepped outside of the airport, the busy atmosphere of New York swarming around them.

“Hotel’s on 8th.” Emma said as she glanced at her watch, “We can head there, drop off our suitcases-” Henry started to say something, but Emma silenced him. “and take an hour’s nap.” She glanced at Killian, wondering if his mind had gone to the gutter in regards to what they could do in an hour’s time. Which was pretty much nothing. Henry’s room was attached to theirs and she wasn’t about to put the kid through _that_ sort of torture. They had walked in on her parents one time too many. “Then we’ll set out on locating this kid.”

A twenty cab ride to the hotel, turned into an hour of sitting in the cab, two blocks from the hotel, in the pouring rain in gridlock. She had regretted sitting between the two in the cab – Henry was getting progressively irritable, in need of a serious nap and Killian was antsier than normal every time a bike passed between the narrow place between their cab and the car next to them.

Once they were finally in the hotel, somewhat unpacked, and Henry was tucked away in his bed Emma was just about ready to call it a day and order the strongest liquor the hotel had down at the bar.

“I’m never travelling with the two of you again.” She said as she collapsed back on the bed, turning her head to look at him as he stood across the room. “You’re allowed to lie down here too you know. One bed was all I could afford. I didn’t do it to tell you to sleep on the floor.”

Perhaps she should have been more concerned about sharing a bed with the werewolf, but after spending so many dreams with him – reality and sleep were beginning to blur at the edges. Her eyes stayed fixed on him as he moved towards her, kicking off his shoes and joining her on the bed.

It was easy to lay there beside him, staring up at the ceiling in an easy silence she’d found with him. She didn’t have to talk to him for him to understand. There were unspoken words in their sighs and the rise and fall of their chests. Somehow it was related to the other night, she assumed, when he’d marked her in their dreams and it had been there in waking life.

“Where do you think he is?” Killian questioned, breaking the silence as he turned to study the blond beside him. His brows were creased as she tilted her head to face him, her breath catching as she met those impossibly blue eyes of his – eyes that relayed to her words she doubted she’d hear from him.

“I honestly don’t know. I kept a tab on him for a few years, but then I realized it was only destroying me. Last time I saw anything about him was when he was still in Canada.” Emma shook her head. “I’m sure it’s better this way. If I knew where he was, I’d feel obligated to tell him about Henry.”

“Does Henry know?”

“I told him his father died in a fire.” Emma retorted with a snort of laughter. “I told him he was a hero who saved some family and died. But he couldn’t save _our_ family.” She cringed, reaching out for Killian’s hand as if it were an unconscious habit of hers. “I don’t mean it like that.”

“Like what?” He questioned, a humorous grin creasing the corners of his lips, one that almost meeting his eyes. “Don’t worry, love – I’ve been enjoying your family, but I know that they are not mine.”

 _They could be_.

“Can we change the subject?” Emma questioned softly, her eyes searching his. He was a _good_ man… better than she’d ever expected to have interested in her. Better yet – he wasn’t just interested in her; he wanted the whole lot that she came with.  

“Of course, lass.” Killian whispered, his hand reaching out for hers. He squeezed her hand gently, his thumb rubbing over the back of it. “We don’t have to talk about anything, if you don’t want to.”

“I want to.” Emma admitted, rolling onto her side so she could face him better. “I have this bad feeling and I can’t shake it.” If anyone would believe her – it would be him.

His brows knit together and he turned to face her, “What do you think it means? Is it something to do with the hunters?”

“I don’t know, but if I were a betting person… I’d say yes. Something’s here in New York. Maybe it’s the hunters; I mean you said this kid was pawned off to them. Maybe he’s one of them.”

Killian sighed heavily, rubbing at the back of his neck with his freehand. “Well, that’s quite unfortunate for me, if he is. Let’s reunite me with the lad who thinks I offed his mum, now that he’s been trained in the art of killing my kind.”

Emma’s heart sank at his words, the realization that this could have, potentially, been Gold’s plan all along. He’d claimed that if Killian died – it wouldn’t be his fault. But that didn’t mean he hadn’t set them on a journey that would lead to his death.

“I won’t let that happen.” Emma whispered, her eyes trained on his. “Nothing’s going to happen to you.” She swore. With little warning she moved closer to him, her hand coming up to cup his cheek as she leaned in and kissed him.

Killian’s lips slanted over hers without hesitation, his arm moving to curl around her middle pulling her closer to him. The thought of losing him, whether it be by Gold or the hunters or simply when all of this was over and he was _done_ with her was not something she wanted to think about.

He rolled them over, pressing her back against the mattress. It felt like their dreams, when he pressed her into the nearest object, his weight deliciously pressing them together. Before him, she wouldn’t have liked anything like this. This was _fun_. This wasn’t leading to sex – because with Henry in the next room _that_ was not going to happen. It was just _them_ being them.

Emma’s hands ran over his back, pulling him down close as she leaned into the kiss, certain that they’d both have swollen lips when they were through. There was the faintest edge of desperation, _need_ , but neither of them pushed it any farther. Her fingers pushed through his dark hair, tugging at the strands as they slipped between her fingers.

A glimpse into the future – of lazy Sunday mornings, rolling around in bed with him, wasting away the day in each other’s arms. She could easily live her life like that. So long as New York didn’t bring something bad with it. Before this trip, he felt like a permanent fixture in her life, but right now, even as she held him in her arms, she felt like he could slip away from her so easily. 

She couldn’t lose him. Not without a fight.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s been over two months since I’ve written this and I seriously apologize for how disjointed this chapter might be. My muses literally wouldn’t let me write anything else. It’s plot heavy, I guess. I don’t even know anymore!

While Killian seemed to have no problem with taking a nap, Emma found herself completely unable to relax, despite how comfortable the man beneath her was. She wished that she could lay there, content and  _happy_ and be kept awake by thinking about  _them_ . About where they were going with this, whatever it was. But that was not the case.

The gnawing since of dread still lingered, seeming as though it had no intention of fading away. Whatever it was -  _whoever_ it was – waiting for them in Manhattan, was no one good, that much she was certain of. She wished she could just play it off as overreacting, but that wasn’t the case. She was fairly certain that it wasn’t in the cards for her – the Savior – to have anything good in her life. Every _single_ time she did, something always happened.

There was no way in _Hell_ that Henry was coming with them. Not when they didn’t know what was waiting for them.

He could stay in the hotel room and play video games and watch t.v. while they were gone. But he was not, under _any_ circumstance, getting put in the line of danger.

While Gold had promised her that if she found his son, he wouldn’t kill Killian - he hadn’t promised that he wouldn’t place them in danger in the process. She had a feeling that these hunters wanted their pound of flesh. 

"Killian wake up." Emma whispered, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek as she rolled off of him. As much as she would have liked to stay lying there, basking in his warmth – they had more important things to do. "We’ve slept long enough."

"That dream was just getting to the good part." He retorted sassily, opening one eye and peering at her. "I wasn’t even asleep."

"You weren’t?" Her brows knit together.

He shook his head, “I was laying and thinking. Same as you were.” He pushed himself up into a sitting position, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck.

"Are you worried about all of this too?" Emma questioned and he nodded in confirmation. Well, she knew she had right to be worried if  _he_ was worried too. “Henry’s staying here.”

"Do you want me to stay with the lad?" Killian questioned, stretching his arms above his head before he got out of the bed. 

Emma shook her head, “No, he’s just going to stay here and play games or something. I don’t want to put him in any danger.” She explained, tying her hair back in a ponytail as she moved across the room. “He’ll be safer here.”

"Understandable." The werewolf countered, running his fingers through his hair as he watched her walk towards the bedroom door. "While Bae was able to escape from his life with the Dark One, I worry that the hunters were no better of an influence." 

"So, what you’re saying is there’s every possibility that this kid won’t  _want_ to go home to Gold?”

Killian gave her a less than amused look, “Fairly certain he hates him nearly as much as I do. Though, I doubt he knows the truth about what happened to his mum. I suppose that’s still _my_ fault.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “Basically everyone hates everyone in this situation, which is why Henry is staying  _out_ of it.” She looked over her shoulder and met his gaze, “Come on, I just want this over with.”

* * *

The “thirty minute drive” from where they were staying in Brooklyn to Manhattan where Gold’s son was supposedly living, ended up being more like an hour’s drive, thanks to the insane amount of traffic in New York. Whether it was rush hour or not, there was always traffic – a lot like how Boston had been when she was living there.

Henry was disappointed that he wasn’t going with them, but Emma was fairly certain he understood _why_ he was staying back. She’d almost lost him once and she wasn’t prepared to almost lose him again. Especially, since this time there weren’t exactly _curses_ to break.

They were quiet during the drive and she knew it was because they were both thinking about _what_ could happen during this little endeavor. It could be either _really_ good or really _really_ bad.

And if you asked her, it was definitely the latter – her gut was _always_ right.

“Kid’s got decent taste.” Killian commented as they looked up at the apartment complex before them, which was in a surprisingly nice area of Manhattan. She had somehow expected that he wouldn’t have done well, given the apparent circumstances of him coming to the “Land Without Magic”.

“Pretty nice for a _kid_.” She pointed out, pulling out the piece of paper with the address scrawled on it. “How old was he when you knew him?”

Killian rolled his shoulders, rubbing the back of his neck. “Older than your lad. Fourteen or fifteen I suppose. Never questioned him about his age.” Truth be told – Bae hadn’t been part of Killian’s pack all that long, before the truth had come out.

Emma furrowed her brows, glancing at Killian out of the corner of her eye, “This whole thing feels _wrong_ ” The words had barely left her lips, before the sound of the fire escape drew their gaze upwards.

A figure, whose face was concealed with the aid of a hoodie, was making a hasty getaway, clambering down the metal ladder, before his feet hit the pavement and he was gone around the corner.

“Cut him off.” Emma told Killian, nodding in the opposite direction, before she set off after the hooded figure. She had no clue if it were Baelfire, but why else would someone be running out of the apartment right when they showed up? It only made sense.

And he was a hell of a runner.

She shouldn’t have been surprised when they rounded the corner and Killian leapt out from a narrow alleyway, in wolf form, snarling viciously. He lunged at the man, but with precision that Emma could only _assume_ the hooded figure had learned from the hunters, he deflected the attack, sending the wolf slamming to the ground with a yelp of pain that made her heart ache.

Whatever the pair of them was – the whole _mate_ situation – seemed to allow her to feel some small fraction of what he felt. His pain he felt on impact resonated through her, stealing her breath.

“Your father sent us!” Emma shouted; her voice hoarse and strained. Her ribs were screaming at her, her lungs aching from the run. She couldn’t run after him if he took off again.

But he didn’t move.

“ _Emma_?”

She knew that voice.

Emma’s eyes grew wide as the man turned around, pushing the hood off of his head – revealing to her _who_ he was.

“ _No_ … no no no.” The world came crashing down around her as she met those murky brown eyes that she had prayed she’d never see again.

_Neal._

“What are you doing here?” Neal questioned her harshly. He definitely hadn’t gained any tact in the past ten years. He gestured towards the wolf that lay motionless on the pavement. “With _him_?” That was all she needed to hear, to put two and two together and realize _who_ he was.

“What am _I_ doing here?” She was pissed and incredulous all the same. “I’m here because _your_ father sent me.”

This wasn’t a coincidence. There was no way in hell that she could _accidentally_ find Neal while searching for Rumplestiltskin’s son – which only added insult to her injury. Ten years she’d spent, suffering from the effects of him leaving her to deal with _his_ crime, and here she was – standing face-to-face with him, with the sickening realization that he’d truly played her like a fool.

“I find that hard to believe.” He retorted, his eyes narrowing at her with a coldness that made her blood boil. “There’s no fucking way that my father would send that _beast_ to find me.”

“Well he did.” Emma snapped. Her eyes dropped to Killian, watching as the wolf started to rise to his feet, noting the pained expression on his face. She could _feel_ that pain. But this was neither the time nor the place to dwell on all of that.

“Do you have any idea what he _did_ to my family Emma? How he _ruined_ my life?”

Emma laughed harshly, her fists balling at her sides. She’d always said if she saw him again she’d punch him in the face. “ _Really_? You want to talk to me about ruining peoples’ lives? How stupid do you think I am Neal? I thought it was bad that you _left_ me in jail, but now… Did you _know_ who I was?”

Neal opened his mouth to speak, but his words were cut short by the sound of Killian’s growl. Emma’s eyes snapped to the wolf, half-expecting that the growl was aimed at Neal, but instead she followed his line of sight past Neal.

“ _Shit_.”

Just like she had expected – _hunters_.

“That’s my cue.” Neal retorted, with a sickeningly charming smile and a nod of his head. “We really should catch up some time. I think I could dispel some of the grand illusions that mutt’s told you.”

“Emma we _have_ to go. _Now_.”

She shouldn’t been surprised to turn around and see Killian back in his human form, considering that _that_ was more expected than anything else that had happened in that short window of time. She didn’t even have time to _process_ everything.

“There’s a bar in Brooklyn. Lone Wolf. Be there, tonight, let’s say seven. Come alone.”

She could feel Killian’s eyes boring into the back of her head as she looked to Neal. “I’ll be there. But you better be alone too.” Emma said firmly, nodding towards the four figures standing at the end of the pavement. She knew so little about these _hunters_ , but the air they gave off was chilling.

“I’ll be there _sweetheart_.” He hadn’t changed at all.

* * *

“Why the hell did you agree to meet him tonight?” Killian questioned, blocking Emma’s path as they stepped off the elevator.

She was well aware of the fact that he was pissed with her. If she couldn’t tell from the way he’d remained silent during the cab ride back and the way his every exhale sounded angry she could tell from the way his anger was almost tangible.

“Look, Killian, we _have_ to bring him back to Storybrooke with us. Gold’s not going to let us off because he happens to be my ex and still _very_ active with a group of people who want you dead.” She held her hands up, her shoulders sagging. “I have to do this.”

“They know about Henry.”

“ _What_?”

Killian tapped his ear, “I could hear them talking about the fact that you and I arrived with a _boy_.”

“Neal doesn’t know Henry’s his.” Emma explained, her hands going to her hips as she lifted her chin to meet Killian’s eyes. “As far as any of them need to know, Henry’s _yours_.” There was no _right_ way to go about any of this. She just had to keep trusting her gut.

“The hunters knew Bae was Rumplestiltskin’s without anyone telling them.” Killian told her, his jaw setting hard. “Henry’s from the _same_ line.”

“I don’t care.” Emma said, her voice cracking with emotion. “I don’t _care_. I have to do this, I have to talk to him – I have to try to get him to come back to Storybrooke to see his father, otherwise Gold’s going to kill you when we get back home.”

“Henry’s in danger if we stay here an hour longer.” Killian retorted, stepping in front of her once more as she tried to slip past him.

“That’s why _you_ are going to stay here and protect him tonight, Killian.” She met his eyes, stepping close to him, letting him know that she had no intention of backing down. “But I need you to _trust_ that I know what I’m doing. I don’t care if this isn’t your plan or if this isn’t what you want to do – but this is what I _have_ to do.” Emma stepped closer, moving to step around him. He stepped aside, his gaze dropping as he fell into stride behind her.

She stopped a few doors down from their room, turning around to face him again. “I don’t want Henry to know about Neal. As far as he needs to know, I’m meeting with Gold’s son tonight.” Her hands went to her hips, her shoulders sagging. “This whole thing is a nightmare.”

“I’m sorry, love.” Killian said quietly, stepping forward, brushing his knuckles over her cheek gently. “I just don’t want to see you and Henry in danger.” He forced a small smile. “I should have stayed away. None of this would be on _you_ , if I hadn’t been so hellbent on revenge.”

“Shut up.” Emma said with a soft laugh, leaning into his touch. “I’m the Savior, my life isn’t supposed to be _easy_. I would have had to deal with this, eventually, regardless of whether you’d come to town or not. At least _now_ , I have your support.”

“You can thank me _after_ everyone is safe.” Killian’s lips curved upwards in a small smirk, his gaze dropping to her lips briefly, before he pulled his gaze upwards, looking past her down the hall to their hotel room.

“What sort of _thanking_ are you expecting?” Emma questioned teasingly, knowing full well what the wolf was hinting at. It wasn’t as though they hadn’t _dreamed_ of it nearly every night since they met.

“I think you know.” Killian retorted with a flick of his tongue along his bottom lip. “Come on, let’s get you prepared for your _meeting_.”

Emma made a disgusted face. “And convince him to come back to Storybrooke with us, just long enough for Gold to see him and know he’s alive.” Which was easier said than done, she assumed. 


End file.
